He wouldn't like me, would he?
by LawLover16
Summary: Being told "Your Quirk isn't cool or impressive", can hurt. Sakura was reminded of that almost daily, until All Might entered the picture and changed her whole life. Being fascinated by him, she said she would one day be his wife, just to be laughed at. When the number one hero turned teacher All Might and Sakura find what they have in common, chaos ensues. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"**He wouldn't like me, would he?"**

**Chapter 1: "Your Quirk isn't cool"**

"Are you ready for your first day of elementary school, my dear?", her mother asked. She jumped up and down, because finally she could show people what cool quirk she inherited from her father. Her brother smiled at her and patted her on the head, making her laugh and grin.

"You'll be a pretty good team of heroes later in life, my cuties. Now, let's go to school you two.", their father said. The children, happy as can be walked to school, both having their first day at the new school, her brother visiting middle school. Before he went to school, he brought his sister to school.

"I don't want you to leave, Shota. Please stay!", she pleaded, but to no avail. Shota just smiled at her and walked her to her classroom.

"I'll pick you up after school, Sakura. I hope you have fun and find a lot of new friends.", he ruffled through her black hair and left, leaving his little sister in the care of her teacher. Because it was a public school, quirks weren't allowed to be used, that's what Sakura understood, but still she wanted to show people what she can do.

"Alright class,", the teacher started. "we are going to make an introduction round. We start with the young Miss Aizawa."

Sakura panicked a bit but stood up and stated: "I'm Sakura Aizawa, I'm 6 years old and my Quirk is called 'Wings'. I dream of one day be a Hero like my parents and my brother. He is the coolest"

Her classmate looked at her in silence until one boy said: "Your Quirk is lame. My Quirk is a lot cooler, I can manipulate water."

Everyone joined in in mocking her and making fun of her, so she sat down again and didn't say anything. After all this was over, she stayed behind in the classroom when everyone else was running around at the playground.

"I think you have an impressive Quirk. It's just like Shadowfly's Quirk. Is he your father?", the teacher asked her. Sakura just looked at her and nodded. Shadowfly and Nullifier were her parents, while she got the quirk from her father, her brother inherited the Erasure Quirk from their mother.

"Dad and Mom started dating after they had to work on a case together. Shota got the Quirk from our Mom, he is the coolest and he will be a hero one day. I wanna be a hero too, and I will attend UA once I'm old enough.", Sakura declared, sadly for her, the bully heard that and started laughing again.

"You? A hero? With that uncool and useless Quirk you have? Even Sammy, who is quirkless, has a better chance at being a hero.", he chuckled. "Your Quirk isn't cool."

That had stung. What could that brat do? Manipulate water? Wow, very impressive. At least if she was allowed to use it at school she could show him that her Quirk was cool and useful, even though she might need a bit of combat training.

"Now Bryan, that's not nice. You don't even know what 'Wings' can do.", the teacher tried to defend Sakura. Bryan, the bully, just shrugged: "Of course I do. I have seen Shadowfly on TV before, it's just not very impressive"

* * *

The rest of the school day also went like this. Nobody wanted to befriend the kid with an unimpressive or weak Quirk. Once it ended and Shota picked up his little sister, he immediately noticed, that she wasn't as energetic and spunky like her usual self.

"What's wrong, butterfly?", Shota asked, using the nickname he gave her at the age of 5 when she showed of butterfly wings. Sakura just wiped tears from her face and tried to smile, saying: "Nothing, I'm okay."

Now if you are a big brother or sister and your baby sibling is sad, you instantly know that something is wrong. Especially if your baby sibling was so excited telling people about their Quirk in the morning. Shota just sighed: "Well, something IS wrong for sure. You were so happy, telling everyone about your awesome Quirk. I mean with it, you can Fly, not everyone can say that about their Quirks. I just get to erase other Quirks. That isn't nearly as impressive..."

But he was cut short by the small sobs coming from his little sister.

"Someone said my Quirk wasn't cool, and, and, and that I could never be a hero with such a lame Quirk!", she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Why...why couldn't I also get Mom's Quirk?"

Being a bit overwhelmed by the situation, he sighed: "Tell you what, We are going to get some ice cream and when we get home you tell Mom and Dad what happened okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, so Shota looked up the nearest ice cream store on his phone. When he found one the two of them made their way towards it.

Seating themselves inside of the little cafe the two siblings had the time of their lives eating ice cream together. It was the first time in years they did this, last time being a celebration that Sakura finally got her Quirk after almost giving up. Shota and Sakura were very close, even though Shota was 5 years older than his little sister, the two were two peas in a pot. Sakura admired Shota for his quick thinking and his levelheadedness, he was always calm and collected and could think of ways to resolve a problem without having to use his Quirk or relying on violence; Shota on the other hand admired Sakura for her bravery and optimism, for she could smile even in the most dire situations, making sure everyone keeps on hoping, she was a bundle of sunshine so it was always easy to spot when she was sad or angry. They would one day grow up and work as a hero team, though none of them has thought of a hero name yet.

"Ready to go home?", Shota asked and Sakura nodded, having her signature smile on her face, making him smile as well. If he wouldn't know better, he'd say she possesses two Quirks.

* * *

At home Sakura told her parents that a classmate didn't like her Quirk so everybody didn't like it, so she had no friends.

"The most important thing is, that you like your Quirk. Maybe they are just jealous that your Quirk is so special, just like you are.", her parents told her. Sakura was relieved about what her parents said and wasn't afraid to go to school anymore, but from this point onward, she would have to fight harder than anyone to keep up with everything life throws at her.

* * *

**A\N:**** Woo, I'm pretty hyped for My Hero Academia. I've just seen the first Season because it's on Netflix, but I already like Aizawa and All Might a lot. Anyway, you know what you have to do, leave a review with constructive criticism and maybe some ideas what could happen. I have a general direction I want this story to go, but I won't spill the tea.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**He wouldn't like me, would he?"**

**Chapter 2: the Rise of a hero and the Fall of another**

After a long day at school, Sakura came home to find the place vacant. Shota was out with his best friend he met at U.A. and her parents probably got called for hero work. 'Great', she thought, 'Being all alone in this big house is SO comforting, after the stressful school day...'

Sakura took of her shoes, walked up to her room, threw her school bag in a corner and sat herself down in the living room, turning on the TV. Zapping through channels she settled on a channel with a reality-TV show on. Having nothing else to do, Sakura walked into the kitchen making herself some tea, when she heard that the news came up.

"What are they ranting about this time?", she mumbled and got back to the living room, watching the TV. The news reporter stated that a new Hero has risen among them, calling himself All Might and always wearing a smile on his face while he does his hero work. The females all over the world swooning for him, because he was so tall and strong and handsome. Sakura had to admit, the new Hero All Might wasn't that bad to look at and she was immediately smitten by him.

"This man...", she whispered, as if telling someone a secret. "This man is going to be my husband one day."

She walked back into the kitchen, made the tea and walked with the cup back to the living room, sitting herself on the couch watching the rest of the news broadcast, knowing full well, her dream of one day marrying this hero was just a girlish fantasy she decided to always keep with her. Even if it was just a girlish fantasy marrying him one day, she wanted to be like All Might when she became a hero.

* * *

Over the years she watched every interview, every news broadcast, every single advertisement with All Might in it. He had helped her realize something very important: It's not important if your Quirk was something fancy and shiny, as long as you got to help people with it. She had trained with Shota and Hizashi, Shota's best friend, to pass the entrance exam of U.A, her dream school, the most prestigious hero academy in all of Japan. She had gotten binding clothes like the one her brother has. Sakura also started dating Hizashi, but it didn't last long. The two kinda felt obligated to date because of their parents. Sakura and Hizashi were just like Shota and Sakura, like brother and sister (though Shota and Sakura were really brother and sister). Soon she was ready taking the entrance exam, the practical part. The written part she did fairly good on so she was pretty confident that she would do good on the practical exam.  
"I'm tired...", Sakura returned home after the practical exam. Shota wasn't home, just a note was hanging on the door: "Sakura, Mom and Dad are in the hospital, I'm there too. Don't worry, I'm fine but mom and dad are severely injured. I fear they won't make it."

After reading the note Sakura launched herself with eagle wings into the air and raced to the hospital nearest from their home. Once she got there she ran inside asking for her parents, Yamato and Hikari Aizawa. She was informed that they were in the ER but they were so severely injured that they don't have much of a chance to survive. Sakura ran into the ER going to the bedside of her mother, who smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm so proud of my two little heroes. I'm sorry to say that I'm not able to see you too reach your dreams. I'm sorry Shota, I'm sorry Sakura.", their mother said. Sakura took her hand and cried: "No please don't leave! I just got accepted into U.A. Please Mom, don't leave, I need you!"

"You don't need me, Sakura. All you need is faith in your strengths.", their mother smiled. Shota, while also being very sad, kept a calm and rational demeanor, while Sakura was just crying snot and tears. She wanted them to see her becoming a great hero, becoming someone to recognize, becoming the wife of the Number one hero. She wasn't ready to let her parents go just yet, though she had to. When she let go of her mothers hand, she started to wale like a banshee. Most people would think she is happy, being accepted into U.A but how could Sakura be? She has just lost her parents, now she was living alone with her brother in that he house. To say she wanted to just quit everything before it even started was an understatement.  
"DAD YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WALK ME DOWN THE AISLE", she yelled through the hospital, laying her face on the shoulder of her brother crying like a little girl who just lost her toy.

* * *

Despite being fairly well liked, not a lot of people showed up at the Funeral of the Aizawa Couple, as they have been dubbed by the Media. Shota, being the older one, was supposed to hold a speech, but he couldn't, neither could Sakura, she was too upset to even say a word. The Yamada family, had shown up and Hizashi tried comforting them both, knowing that it was hard, especially for Sakura, who had to rely on her brother now more than anything from now on.

"I'm really sorry for you two. I mean, it sucks losing your parents because of a villain, being unable to do something against it...", Hizashi tried his best comforting the Aizawa siblings.

"I'm quite alright, 'Zashi, but I guess, Sakura has been really hurt by this. She wanted to show our parents how far she has come since her first day of elementary school.", Shota stated to his best friend.

"Well seems like you have to raise her now, Shota.", Hizashi chuckled. Shota just shrugged and replied with a simple "seems like it" to him. After the ceremony was over, Sakura still couldn't even say a word, but she was determined to create a hero costume, honoring her parents. She already knew what Hero Name she would choose.

* * *

After everything was arranged that now Shota Aizawa, also known as Eraserhead, would be the legal guardian of Sakura Aizawa, the two informed U.A of the new arrangements and Sakura could deliver her hero costume design on time too. So now she would have to not only come to terms with her loss, she also had to remind herself, why she wanted to be a hero. The last part was easy once she saw a news broadcast with All Might, talking about the deaths of the Aizawa Couple and All Might reassuring everyone that things like that may happen, but that it wasn't a reason to stop trying becoming a hero. It was as if he specifically told that to Sakura, like she needed to hear those exact words.

"U.A I come. And once I graduated, I will be a great Hero, just like my parents were and just like Shota and Hizashi are!", she called out to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

"**He wouldn't like me, would he?"**

**Chapter 3: The new teacher**

Start of the new school year at U.A, a lot of new students enter the building, especially interesting are those from the hero course. The hero course at U.A was the most loved course there is, making it the one EVERYONE wants to enter, but you have to do good on the practical entrance exam to be able to. Sakura knew about that so she was kind of sad when people who deserved getting in, weren't able to because of their quirks. Working at U.A for her second year now, she has seen her fair share of mental break downs and inflated egos. Sakura knew that U.A could teach however they wanted, those kind of liberties were given to the teachers. Shota for example liked getting to know the limits of his students quirks, while others liked to get to know their students. Sakura wasn't cut out to be a teacher, she was way too emotional to be one. She would have been too attached to her students. She wasn't even originally a part of U.A staff, but thanks to her brother two years ago she got a job there, watching over students and staff being safe and also making sure the security system was always up to date. U.A couldn't effort having an old security system, given the fact that the Number 1 Hero has started as a teacher there, so naturally U.A was getting a bit more protective, though there wasn't any incident of villains killing heroes for about 10 years by now, at least not a single case that is well known by the public.

"I hope everyone is where they should be.", Principal Nezu exclaimed. Sakura just smiled: "There have been no reported incidents by the homeroom teachers that a student is missing or something like that, Nezu sir."

The principal smiled as well sending Sakura of, doing her work. Because the security system was up and running without any problems, Sakura just walked through the schools hallways with a watering can and watered the plants there. From time to time, she looked out the window, watching Class 1-A being taught roughly by their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa, smiling about his training methods. Of course he wouldn't let them have a nice first day here at U.A, he didn't have one either, neither did Sakura, but seeing that the students weren't that durable than the two have been she kinda felt sorry for them. She sighed, thinking about her first day at U.A. She had been working hard to even have a chance against everyone else, who's quirks were a lot flashier than hers, but she had hold her own and even got points for saving someones life. Her villain-points weren't enough to get her into U.A but thanks to the rescue-points she had received she was attending U.A, just like Shota had before her, just like a lot of heroes had before her.

"Well, aren't you a happy one. Shouldn't you be working?", a male voice has brought her back to reality. Sakura didn't turn around, even though the voice wasn't really familiar to her.

"The security system is up and running without any problems and I'm not really a person who likes to sit around and do nothing. After all, I get paid for keeping everyone safe. Shouldn't you be working as well?", as Sakura said the last part she turned around and immediately froze. In front of her stood the newest U.A teacher, the number one Hero and Symbol of Peace All Might, in real life. She never thought that she would actually get to meet him, and that Nezu was just trying to pull a prank on everyone when he said that All Might would be the newest teacher. She just stood there in awe, she had never imagined him being such an imposing figure, but who was she to complain. Once she realized that she was staring at him, Sakura closed her eyes, shook her head and blushed a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry, All Might. I didn't mean to be rude. I didn't know you were there.", she stuttered out, the blush still very much visible for the Symbol of Peace. "I just didn't expect you watching me..."  
"It is quite alright. I need to get used to the layout of the school anyway. Maybe you cold help me, Miss…", he said with his hero smile on his face. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He was asking er to show him around the school, it was like a dream come true.

"Aizawa, but please, call me Sakura, if you like.", she smiled back at him. All Might gave a thumbs up and the two started walking through the school. Sakura showed him the most important things he needed to now in order to be a good teacher and even made him laugh a few times with little anecdotes from her time as a new employee. Truth be told, she wasn't even close to being a veteran employee (like Shota or Hizashi were), but she was at least longer employed than All Might was, and spending time with him, exploring the school all over again made her smile. Shota hat told her once, that she shouldn't get too attached to any staff member, it could cause some major problems. She had pointed out that Shota and Hizashi were the closest she would ever get to attachment, but that was before All Might was even considered as a future teacher. That made her wonder: Why would All Might even start as a teacher at U.A?

As if reading her mind, All Might replied: "I can't really explain to you why, all I can say is that I have to train my successor."

"Your successor? Are you sick? Do you die soon?", Sakura panicked a bit after hearing his words. The Symbol of Peace who has been the strongest hero of all time, was here to train his successor, which could only mean he was going to die.

"Not yet, and I hope I can hold out a lot longer before dying. I have been the Symbol of Peace for a very long time now, I think it's time that I retire.", All Might smiled. Sakura sighed with relief. She could've never lived with the knowledge that the person she liked, a lot, was dying before she could tell them her feelings.

"I'm relieved to hear that you're not dying. Would be sad if you were only around for a year before you would have to retire due to you dying. Hehe..."Sakura chuckled a bit, blushing because she knew this was a bad joke and hoping he didn't think of her as weird.

"I like you Sakura, you're something else, though not in a bad way.", All Might stated. It was so nice of him to tell her that, because she always felt like she had to be different for people to like her. Around him, she was her normal self and he liked it.

"Don't let Shota hear you or he might get angry at you.", Sakura giggled, receiving a confused look from All Might.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. Shota isn't my husband, I'm not even in a relationship right now. Shota and I are siblings, he is my older brother.", Sakura said to clear things up.  
"So you are single right now? But to be honest, who wouldn't want someone as beautiful as you?", All might complimented Sakura whose face became as red as a tomato. She giggled and said: "Well, I DID have a boyfriend some time ago, but it didn't work out. Our parents wanted us to date but we are more like brother and sister. We do still flirt with each other sometimes, but it's just fun and games.", Sakura explained with a smile. Before All Might could answer, Sakura showed him the Teacher's lounge and left, leaving All Might all by himself. She had fascinated him since he saw her and Shota enter the school together, wondering in what kind of relationship the two were. He had hoped that they were just good friends or brother and sister and he was relieved when Sakura said that she was single and that Aizawa was just her older brother. All Might never really thought about dating before, he had restrained from that to make sure innocent people wouldn't be caught in the cross fire when he was fighting villains. Now that he was about to retire as a hero, he had thought more about it and actually felt a bit lonely. He has been asked about relationships in interviews before, and he always answered with it being too dangerous for the person he would be with, even if they were a pro hero.

Little did both, Sakura and All Might know, that they liked each other. Sakura still struggled with being seen as someone who couldn't impress anyone with her quirk, while All Might had to deal with thinking he could never be enough for someone so spunky and optimistic.


	4. Chapter 4

"**He wouldn't like me, would he?"**

**Chapter 4: Advice from a friend**

The first weekend in the new school year, Sakura was glad only one student has hurt himself and had to go to the nurse's office to be healed by Recovery Girl. She had to keep track of every student and their activities to make sure they wouldn't do anything stupid. Today Sakura could sleep in, because today was nothing planned. Just as she started to wake up her phone started to buzz.

"What now?", she mumbled as she picked up her phone. As she turned it on, a message popped up. It read: "Hey Nightwing. How about we hang out together today? Don't worry, food and drinks are on me today. Present Mic"

Sakura needed to talk to someone about the chaos that's raging in her mind, so she thought a day spend with Hizashi was a pretty good idea. So she replied: "Sure. I need to talk to someone to get something of my mind. I'm ready in about half an hour."

A minute later another message popped up: "Alright, see you then, darling."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the nickname Hizashi gave her. The two liked to flirt and tease though it was just for fun, she sometimes thought he was serious about the nicknames. She stood up and got dressed, combed her hair and made her way into the kitchen to eat breakfast. She was surprised when she was met with a smile and a "Hey, there you are." by her honorary brother Hizashi Yamada.

"I didn't know you were here already. Where is Shota?", Sakura asked. Hizashi smiled and said: "Eraser is probably still sleeping. You know how he is."

"I do, but usually we eat breakfast at this time together. It's weird.", Sakura stated. Hizashi just shrugged and the two headed out of the house and into the city.

* * *

The two went from one store to another, talking about the start of the school year. Once All Might was brought up, Sakura became quiet. Hizashi just grinned, he had found what she needed to talk about.

"Oh I see. He is on your mind right now, isn't he?", Hizashi said teasingly. Sakura's face turned slight shade of red s she pulled her friend into an alley way.

"Lower your voice, will you? No one needs to know about that.", she hushed to make the voice hero shut his mouth.

"You know, people might think you wanna mug me with us being so close in an alley.", Hizashi joked.

"You look way shadier than me, besides I think they might think of you assaulting me, Hizashi.", came as a reply with a smirk.

"Touche, my dear", he smiled and the two went into a cafe.

* * *

"So tell me, what did you want to get of your mind?", Hizashi wondered. Sakura actually regretted asking him for help, bu if she had asked Midnight she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"You know that I had a crush on All Might when I was younger, right?", Sakura asked and got a nod in reply. The two had gotten coffee once they sat down.

"Well, it seems like the crush came back, but I think, even if I get to know him enough, he wouldn't like me the way I like him. I want to get to know him, even if he might not love me, I want to call him a friend.", Sakura explained and took sip of her coffee.

"Well, what do you need me for then?", Hizashi asked.

"I don't really need you. I just needed to tell someone what's been on my mince since the first day of the new school year. He is the only thing that's on my mind since the first day of school. He just looks so cool in real life.", Sakura stated. Hizashi got an idea. Shota might not like that but it was the best thing he could do to help.

"We have our trashy horror movie night next week. You should totally invite him to join us, the more the merrier.", Hizashi suggested. Her face turned red again.

"I could never ask him out. Not even to something like that! He would probably think I'm weird or something like that!", Sakura mumble. Hizashi sighed. It was hard helping this woman, even though she was very outspoken and optimistic, she could be really shy if it came to situations like that.

"I'm gonna give you some advice, not just because I'm your friend, but also because I'm your brother. If All Might doesn't like you the way you are, he isn't the right man for you. You are pretty, smart, optimistic and you can stand your ground. Any man should be happy to get your attention. I can understand why you would like All Might, he is a pretty good-looking guy, a lot of women and girls have crushes on him, but I believe you have the best chances with him.", Hizashi explained. He had finished his coffee while Sakura was panicking about asking All Might if he wanted to join them for trashy horror movie night. He had to admit, if the two weren't as close as brother and sister, making it a bit awkward for the both of them, we would start to date her again.

"You...you mean it, Mic?", Sakura wondered. She didn't use his hero name often but when she did it always warmed Hizashi's heart. He liked calling his best friends by their hero names, Shota being Eraserhead, or Eraser for short and Sakura being Nightwing. He thought it would make the relationship between them a bit more professional since all of them worked at U.A and everyone knew his hero name.

"Of course I do. I would be a very lousy older brother if I just said it to cheer you up, Nightwing.", he smiled. Yes, she liked it better being called by her actual first name, which was why Sakura offered All Might to refer to her by her First name. She liked it better because she knew the first names of every staff member and student at U.A and referred to them by those. It was to make them feel special and as an equal to the pro heroes. Her colleagues were referred by her by their Hero names but only when they specifically wanted to be refer as such.

"Thanks, Hizashi. You're the best.", Sakura smiled. Hizashi smiled as well and than said:"You still have to invite All Might to our trashy horror movie night. I was serious with that idea."

"I will.", Sakura promised and the two sped the rest of the day in the city.

* * *

During their day in the city, All Might also looked for help for his "feelings" he may or may not have for the Head of Security of U.A.

* * *

**Author's ****Note: ****I changed up the chapter a bit from what I had written at Uni today. I just wated to ad a few things to get the word count up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 5: All Might in love?**

**Author's note:**** Wow, this story is the most liked ****out of all my stories. Thank you for all the support still. It shows that you still wanna read it, and I still have fun writing it, with all the support you show me. Once again Thank you for the support.**

* * *

Just as Sakura needed to talk to someone, All Might felt just the same. He couldn't sleep all night thinking about the woman he met on Monday and has seen throughout the week. He wondered about her interests and hobbies, what she liked and didn't like to eat, what her favorite color was, what flowers she likes, what kind of music makes her going and what kind of movies she likes. What was her sense of humor, is she sarcastic, or didn't she find anything funny, like her brother? Does she have a sweet tooth and if so, what kind of sweets does she like best? There were just so many questions he had about her, making him smile the whole time he thought about her until this one sentence popped up in his head: "You are in love."

All Might shot up in bed. Did he really just think that? Did he really think that he is in love with Shota Aizawa's sister?

"No, I'm not in love. I just like her that's all.", he said to himself, but somehow this lingering feeling of attraction towards that woman was still present. Who wouldn't like her? She had a warm smile, a spunky attitude and an optimistic outlook on life itself. She was like a slightly different version of All Might himself and he loved that about her. There it was again, the word he doesn't like to use as a description of what he felt for her. It wasn't love, he has never fallen in love before, he wouldn't start with that now. He has thought about getting a wife once he retired, but quickly gave up when he had overheard some conversations from girl friends talking about wanting to marry him. They all just talked about how he was such a big and strong man, being so handsome that the lucky woman would have bragging rights for all eternity, as if he was some kind of trophy to be won.

"I don't think she would be like that. She would be much too kind to think that way...", All Might thought, and the word he disliked so much popped up again. He himself didn't know why he didn't like the word "love", it was like the meaning has changed over the years, at least for him. Sakura's kind smile on her face came to his mind again and he just needed to talk to someone about it before he completely lost his mind, but who could he talk to? If he asked Aizawa for help, he would probably just yell at him and demand that All Might leave his sister alone, maybe share a little secret about her but that would be it, Mic would just tell everyone, he couldn't tell Sakura and Midnight would probably advice him to try and seduce the woman of his affection. Principal Nezu would probably tell Aizawa about this and 13 wouldn't be really helpful either, the same thing goes for the other teachers as well. What should he do? All Might got an idea. He send a message to Izuku, asking if they could meet up somewhere and talk. He didn't specify about what he wanted to talk about with his successor, but knowing the young boy he probably thought it was about his quirk. Not even a minute later, Izuku replied: "Sure, you can come over to my place. My mom doesn't come home for the next 3 hours. We have time to talk."

All Might smiled. Izuku was always such a helpful young man, so All Might had no doubt that he would grow up to be the best hero he can be. He stood up and got ready to leave. He felt a bit weird telling a student about this, but he was sure he would keep it a secret.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, All Might stood at the door to the Midoriya house-hold. When he rang the doorbell Izuku was already there to let his teacher inside.

"So. What is it you needed to talk to me about?", Izuku asked, as he invited All Might to sit down on the couch. All Might did just that and sighed: "I have a problem."

"What kind of problem?", Izuku was curious.

"You have to promise me to not tell anyone, young Midoriya. Nobody has to know about this, understood?", All Might requested. Izuku nodded and responded: "Like with One for All."

All Might replied with a simple nod and than continued: "I can't stop thinking about this woman. It's like I'm cursed or something."

Izuku looked at him with big surprised eyes. Did he hear that right? All Might couldn't stop thinking about a woman. Izuku knew what that meant. His mom has told him how she met his dad, and it was just like that. So he started to chuckle, which confused All Might.

"That isn't a problem. You just don't really understand the concept, do you?", Izuku asked his favorite Hero.

"The concept? Which concept?", All Might answered. Izuku sighed and sat down next to his hero.

"The concept of falling in love", Izuku started but he was interrupted by All Might: "I am not in love with her."

"I wasn't saying that you are, just that you fall for her. You start with a warm feeling in your chest when you see her or think about her, then she starts occupying your mind and just as you think everything is over, she smiles at you and you know that you love her.", Izuku explained. "It almost always starts with a small crush."

"I'm not in love with her, and I'm not falling for her either. I just really like her, and want to get to know her. Maybe even one day call her a good friend.", All Might stated. Izuku just smiled: "Maybe you should ask her out on a date then."

"Are you insane? She wouldn't even like me!", All Might said under coughs with blood coming up.

"You wouldn't know as long as you don't try it, All Might. Maybe she likes you just as much as you like her.", Izuku grinned. With a face like this, All Might wasn't sure why he gave Izuku his power and not someone else, but then again, Izuku was heroic enough to risk his life to try and save the life of his friend.

"You know, young Midoriya, in some things you are a lot wiser than I am. I never cared much about dating, but I guess I'll have to give it a try.", All Might smiled. Now Izuku was curious again.

"Who is the woman anyway?", Izuku asked with curiosity in his voice. All Might sighed and said: "She said her name is Sakura Aizawa."

"Aizawa-sensei has a sister? Wait, Sakura Aizawa….I know that name!", Izuku exclaimed happily. All Might looked confused as Izuku ran into a different room and got one of his Notebooks. He opened it and looked for something. When he found it, he showed it to All Might.

"Sakura Aizawa, also known as the winged Heroine Nightwing. She already saved countless lives before she retired as a pro hero and started to work as a cashier, but then she was fired and now she works at U.A as Head of Security.", Izuku said. He had a really good drawing of her in that notebook. All Might was impressed, not just by the drawing but also about how Izuku was so much smarter in romantic stuff than he himself was. All Might smiled, stood up from the couch and started to leave. Before he was out the door, he turned around and said: "I'm going to ask her next chance I get, but that doesn't proof anything, young Midoriya."

* * *

All Might walked home with a smile on his face and a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. The next chance he got to talk to her he would ask her out on a date, though he would call it, a day to get to know each other or something like that. He knew that he liked her, he just wouldn't call it love or even attraction, just interest. Nothing more, nothing less, just interest in her and her hobbies. Little did he know that the woman that was on his mind, had to ask him out too.

**Author's Note:**** Phew, my longest chapter so far, hope you still enjoy it. I still have fun writing it. I kinda love those silly little things in movies where they are clearly falling in love but keep denying it until the end, it's pretty cute, but having only one character in denial is also pretty funny**


	6. Chapter 6

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 6: "What did you call me?"**

After that not really relaxing weekend, All Might and Sakura went back to school, like all the other teachers and students. While Sakura's job wasn't as big of a deal as All Might's, given that the two of them had different specialties while working as heroes, Sakura liked checking on the students personally, like they were her children. So it was no surprise that she could find small little details in expressions people have, even when they themselves don't notice. When Izuku entered the school building, it was one of those incidents, where she could tell that something was on his mind, probably had been over the weekend. So she asked: "Izuku, is everything alright?"

Being taken aback by that he just blushed and responded with a simple "Yes". It didn't convince Sakura at all, but she decided to let it slide, maybe it was something that Izuku himself wasn't comfortable with, though letting it slide was probably making it worse, still if Izuku had an issue, he would probably tell someone, most likely All Might.

Sakura retreated into her office once all the students and teachers were where they had to be, making sure she didn't run into All Might on her way to the office. It wasn't like Sakura didn't like All Might, but because she had to ask him out. Present Mic had dared her to do that, since she obviously still had a crush on the number 1 hero. For one and a half decade now, she had swoon over All Might in private, not letting anyone notice her immense crush. Only her brothers, Shota Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada, knew about it and it was embarrassing for her. When her parents were still alive, she had gotten an All Might action Figure, it was and still is her most prized possession since she didn't have a lot of money redecorating her room. Most of the savings the Aizawa siblings had were spend on groceries and clothing, leaving very little to buy a new lamp or even just a new decoration, but Sakura loved her life. She had everything she could wish for: She was a talented pro Hero, had her brother by her side who always supports her, had an amazing job and even great friends, the only thing she lacked was a boyfriend, but that wasn't really a concern for her, until All Might entered the picture. As a child, she had soon come to realize that she might actually never get to marry All Might at all, though she held on to that tiniest shred of hope that she could maybe, one day claim that All Might was her husband. Now that All Might and her were on a first name basis, she saw the tiniest chance again that he might actually fall for her as well, but to know for sure, she had to invite him to trashy horror movie night. It started as a little prank Mic wanted to pull on her, claiming they would watch a romantic movie but instead he took her to a horror movie. To say it was bad would be an understatement, the movie had thrown every known cliche at them you could think of and because of that, it was more fun than it was actually terrifying, so they started watching a trashy horror movie once a month, usually at the second weekend in the month. It first started out as just a little family gathering, with snacks and drinks, it soon became funnier when Midnight joined the mix, listening to Midnight's lewd comments about the characters. Now that Sakura also had to invite All Might, it would probably become a disaster. Knowing Midnight, she will hold on to the tiniest thread of evidence that Sakura liked All Might and vice versa, she would make it into a big deal, and that's not what she wanted. Sure, Sakura really liked All Might and would even tell him so, but she knew that if the Media would find out, neither she nor her brother would be safe from villain attacks, that's also the reason she retreated out of the spotlight when she became a pro hero.

* * *

While Sakura was trying really hard to avoid All Might, All Might actually wanted to seek her out and talk to her. He didn't know why he liked her voice so much, but it brought a smile to his face knowing that her voice was one of the few things he liked about her before he even saw her face. It sounded so carefree yet somehow stern, so fragile yet somehow strong, so enchanting yet somehow down to earth. He wanted to hear her voice again, wanted to feel the warmth in his chest again that came with the mere thought of her. It wasn't love, he was sure of that, but was Izuku right in calling it a crush? All Might knew he liked her, but love was something that reached far deeper than just liking someone. A friend once told him that love wasn't just liking each other or worshiping the ground the other walks on (the latter one being more of an infatuation than really love), love meant understanding each other and trying to better each other so you can be the best version of yourself. Love meant understanding the other's struggles and being there to lend a helping hand or a crying shoulder, love meant looking out for each other because you wouldn't wanna lose them. Love was something that made even the worst villain a good person, that made the most confident hero an insecure human-being who tries to better themselves just so that they deserve the love they are given. All Might liked to watch romantic movies, he thought of them as funny and irrational because no one could fall in love in only a week, or even in a shorter time span. Recently he liked watching them and imagined himself and Sakura in those situations. It made him blush just thinking about it, if anyone other than Izuku knew about his crush, he'd be finished, or at least he would have to make sure the media doesn't find out. If the media knew about the crush he has, she wouldn't be safe and if she isn't safe, Aizawa will make him pay for it. All Might knew how it felt to be adored, a lot of women over the years have had crushes on him, but now that he had a crush on someone he kinda felt lost, and didn't know what to make of it. All the romantic feelings he had for women before he had just ignored, wanting to protect those women from villains, now having a crush on a pro hero, he still wanted to protect her, even though he knew that she could defend herself. Having a crush was weird, one moment you feel incredible and the next you feel awful, thinking that the person of your affection deserves someone way better than yourself.

* * *

After school has ended, All Might could catch Sakura trying to leave the building as fast as she could.

"Stop right there, Sakura Aizawa.", All Might said and grabbed the wrist of her left arm. Sakura blushed a deep red, hiding her face from All Might. He was closer to her than she would have liked, feeling his warmth on her wrist was enough to make her heartbeat increase.

"Let go of me, All Might", Sakura just mumbled, loud enough for the man to hear her. He only tightened his grip around her wrist.

"Why have you been avoiding me all day today?", All might asked. Sakura clenched her fist and tried freeing herself from All Might's grip, but to no avail.

"I said, Let go of me Toshinori!", she yelled, freed herself from his grip and turned around to see his face. His expression wasn't angry or sad, it was…surprised. Sakura had thought he might be angry with her for avoiding him, but after he heard her say his name, he stood there in surprise.

"What did you call me?", he asked in shock. Realizing her mistake, she quickly replied: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you by your real name. I'll go back..."

But he interrupted her: "No, it's fine. You can call me Toshinori if you want. In fact, I like it when you say my name with that beautiful voice of yours. And it's only fair, since I call you by your first name."

She didn't expect that. All Might, no Toshinori Yagi, thought her voice was beautiful and that he likes the sound of his name spoken by her voice. Her cheeks started burning again and she turned her back to him again.

"T-thanks for thinking my voice is beautiful. A-anyway, s-since you're here, w-would you join Shota, Mic, Midnight and m-me for t-trashy horror m-movie night?", she stumbled over the words. All Might just smiled and said: "Sure I'd love to."

"It's okay if you…..wait, you'll join us?", Sakura was caught by surprise, so she turned around to face him again. Seeing his genuine smile was so nice to see, so she smiled herself.

"Mic will give you all the information you'll need. Thanks, for joining us, Toshinori. It's nice having someone new join in.", Sakura said with a genuine smile on her face. Just as All Might was about to reply to her, Shota Aizawa let the building and pulled Sakura along. She just shrugged it of and waved good-bye to the blonde man.

"So, when do you have your first date?", Izuku asked, making All Might jump up in surprise and spit out a bit of blood.

"One day, you'll be the death of me, young Midoriya.", is all that All Might replied.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Yeah next chapter done. I'm so sorry that it's mostly just random thoughts and drabbles, but I thought it would give them more of a personality. **


	7. Chapter 7

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 7: Trashy horror movie night**

During the week the five have agreed on what everyone should bring. Usually it was that Sakura and Shota prepared the house and got the movie, Midnight would bring drinks (mostly alcohol) and Hizashi would bring snacks. Usually the four of them would just fall asleep about half way into the movie because they had drunken so much and would all wake up with a huge hangover. This time it would be different, All Might has volunteered to bring the movie and because everyone usually watches the movie in their pajamas Hizashi kinda demanded that All Might would bring his pajamas as well. It would only be fair, he said. Just thinking about seeing All Might only wearing pajamas, made Sakura blush. If he looked handsome in a suit, his hero costume and normal clothes, how handsome would he be in his Pj's?

"Seems like Sakura agrees. We'll see you on Saturday, All Might.", Hizashi stated and Sakura, Shota and him started to walk home. Sakura still blushed thinking about All Might in pajamas.

"You're welcome, darling.", Hizashi laughed a little. Even Shota cracked a small smile.

"No fair! I mean, it's only fair telling him he should come and bring his pajamas with him, but why tell him that in front of me? I can't think straight in his present anyway!", Sakura made a pout at Hizashi who just laughed again.

"It wasn't really nice of you to do that 'Zashi. You know how she feels about All Might, and who could blame her? Without him knowing he was a constant pillar of support for her. Thanks to him she is an even better pro hero than us.", Shota replied, slightly punching Hizashi in the arm.

"It shouldn't be a problem as long as you don't…", Hizashi paused and looked at Sakura. "Please tell me you are not wearing that shirt"

Sakura just blushed and fumbled with her fingers. Hizashi just gave himself a face palm with the words: "Come on, girl. It's like you WANT him to know about how you feel about him."

"Is that a problem? I mean, I do like him, maybe he is flattered that I sleep in that shirt...", Sakura responded. Shota just listened to the conversation the two had until they were at the Aizawa House.

"It's really nice, that you try to make her look cooler but why help when even you can't pull it of, Hizashi.", Shota stated and the siblings closed the door behind them. All they heard after that was:"HEY! That was mean Shota!"

* * *

When finally the weekend came, Sakura and Shota decided to stay in their pajamas all day, because they would need them that night. They just did everything in their pajamas without even needing to leave the house, because their friends would come here anyway.

When it turned 7 pm everyone showed up one by one. All Might was the last one to get there. As he knocked on the door, Sakura went to open the door for him.

"Nice shirt.", All Might smiled. Sakura just blushed and invited him in.

"You two have a nice place. It's cozy, I like it.", All Might complimented the Aizawa siblings, making Shota mutter a thanks and Sakura blush a very deep shade of red.

"Nice, All Might's finally here. Dude, glad you made it.", Hizashi called from the living room. All Might just grinned and called back: "I couldn't leave you alone with Sakura and Midnight, Yamada"

Sakura chuckled by All Might's retort towards Hizashi. The two made their way in the living room, where everyone was already gathered. Midnight wore just an over-sized shirt, Hizashi wore yoga-pants and a loose tank-top and Shota was just rolled up in his sleeping bag. Sakura stated, that All Might could change in the bathroom and proceeded showing him the door. Once everyone was in their Pj's, they made themselves comfortable. All Might had sat down at the far right end of the couch while Sakura had sat herself next to him. She didn't mind, she liked her seat, that's where she was always seated, while Shota, Hizashi and Midnight had seated themselves on the floor. Usually, Sakura would have the couch to herself, but now with All Might joining them, she actually was a little stiff. Knowing what she'll do once she is drunk enough, she actually hoped he wouldn't take offense to that. Sakura was bad at lying, or even keeping secrets, so it's kinda a wonder she hasn't already told All Might what she felt for him.

* * *

Halfway into the movie, the only two still awake were Sakura and All Might. The first one to always nod of was Shota, Midnight followed and shortly after it was usually Sakura or Hizashi, this time it was Hizashi. Sakura's face has been tinted red due to the alcohol, so she was giggling uncontrollably.

"Are you alright Sakura?", All Might asked. He had changed into his true form about a third into the movie, nobody had really noticed, all of them were too drunk at that point to care.

"I'm fine Toshi. I just really enjoy your company.", she grinned and leaned closer to his face, making the blonde man blush slightly. He tried so hard not to look in her eyes or at her face, going so far as to slightly stretch his neck away from her face.

"You know, Toshi...you're very beautiful. Especially your eyes. They are a beautiful blue.", Sakura whispered, still audible for the blonde man, who now blushed even more.

"You...you really think that? W-well, I think you're beautiful too.", All Might mumbled. Sakura had moved even closer, close enough that he could kiss her, if he wanted to. He had wondered how the lips felt that had such a beautiful and strong voice locked behind them.

"I really, really like you Toshi, you could say I love you.", Sakura stated and placed her lips on his. All Might was surprised at first, but just a moment after his initial surprise, he leaned into the kiss, never wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around her body, holding her, like he was afraid this was just a dream and that she would just fade away. After the two parted, Sakura collapsed onto his chest and was asleep at once. All Might just smiled and adjusted his sitting position in a way Sakura would be comfortable. He still held her, smiling and blushing. She had thought of him as beautiful, in his weak form at that. She probably wouldn't remember the next day, but he would and he would keep her words close to his heart.

"How could I ever be good enough for someone like you, Sakura Aizawa? How could I ever make you happy? I'm not the man you deserve.", he thought to himself out loud and gave her a kiss on the head. All Might also drifted of to sleep then.

* * *

The next morning, after everyone has woken up, they ate breakfast together. It was somehow a lot more relaxed between Sakura and All Might and Shota noticed, but didn't say anything.

'I will talk to him in private when I get the chance', he thought to himself as he took a sip from his coffee. Sakura, Midnight and Hizashi just joked around how they should never drink so much again but that they probably will do it anyway the next time they got all together again.

"You'll join us again, right, All Might?", Midnight asked, making All Might jump up in surprise a bit. Blushing, he replied: "Sure, if you don't mind."

"It was really fun with you being here. I definitely don't mind you coming to trashy horror movie night again.", Sakura cheered. She really had forgotten what she told All Might last night, but that was okay, All Might knew that she liked him, that's all that really mattered to him.

After breakfast the guests would all get ready and leave. All Might lingered a bit longer at the door, looked over his shoulder and said: "That was a fun night. Thanks for inviting me, Sakura."

Sakura blushed. He had thanked her for something so ridiculous, because he had fun. It was really nice to hear that from him.

"You have told him, haven't you, Sakura?", Shota just asked, making Sakura's face turn red as a tomato. She had no idea if she told him or not, but she probably had.

"Oh no, what'll I do?", she wondered.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Another chapter done. ****I had fun writing it, though I actually wanted to describe some scenes. I even thought that they would be watching happy death day because it was in my opinion such a trashy movie, but I still enjoyed it. BTW, if you ask what kind of shirt Sakura is wearing, it's the same shirt design as Izuku's shirt in episode 3 when he started his training at the beach. Please leave reviews, it shows me you care and you want me to improve. Thank you for reading still.**


	8. Chapter 8

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 8: Getting to know one another**

Aizawa was looking for All Might to talk to him about All Might's crush on his sister. He had first noticed it on the weekend when they were just genuinely happy to be in each others company, like they were friends, but knowing Sakura, he knew that she had put up a facade to not make All Might uncomfortable and not draw attention to herself. Shota knew about her crush on All Might, why wouldn't he know, he was her older brother, always there for her to talk and stuff like that. He knew that she would be embarrassed if anyone else would find out.

"There you are, All Might. I've been looking for you.", he said as he finally found the number 1 hero. All Might turned to him with a nervous smile on his face.

"What is it, Aizawa?", he wondered. Shota just gestured that he should follow him and the two walked to an area in the school where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"I know about your crush on my sister, All Might." Shota stated, making the blonde man blush.

"How did you find out?", All Might chuckled nervously. Shota just sighed.

"I've been living with Sakura for her entire life. I know what a crush looks like, and you, Sir, you obviously have a crush on my sister.", Shota explained, smiling ever so slightly. It was embarrassing for All Might having been found out, but with someone as analytic as Shota you couldn't hide secrets from him that long.

"I guess I can't hide something like that from you. She is really smart and nice and wonderful. Honestly, it's a wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend.", All Might replied. Shota just used his quirk on All Might making him jump up a bit in fear.

"I ask this of you only once, All Might: Keep her safe! I don't wanna risk losing another family member because of a villain attack, or worse.", Shota explained to All Might and deactivated his quirk. All Might just stood there and responded: "Right, your parents...I'll do my best in protecting her."

Shota just nodded as if to indicate that he understood and put Sakura's life in the hands of the number 1 hero. The two went on their separate ways for the rest of the day after that conversation.

* * *

Sakura was out scouting the surrounding areas of the school when she got a message on her phone.

"What is it now, Mic?", she wondered and checked her phone only to see that it wasn't Present Mic who had send her a message, it was All Might.

"Do you have a minute?", was all the message said. Sakura was a bit confused, but sure, she had time.

"Sure, what's up, Toshi?", she replied. She liked her conversations with All Might, they were always filled with smiles, though it was always kinda awkward for her. She was never really alone with All Might, it may be better though, still she felt it was kinda unfair. Sakura hoped she could have a nice date with All Might without everyone clawing at him and asking for autographs.

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you about something, Sakura.", All Might said, catching Sakura by surprise.

"How did you get here so fast, Toshi?", she looked around frantically as if he came out of nowhere.

"Relax. I'm sorry if I startled you, I didn't mean to.", All Might smiled nervously. Sakura just smiled back: "So what's up, Toshi? Is there something you need help with?"

"Would you grab a coffee with me someday? I mean, only if you want to.", All Might asked. Sakura just grinned at him: "Sure. I'd love to."

"Really? How about this afternoon?", All Might wondered. Sakura just nodded and the two went on their separate ways, at least until the school was over.

* * *

All Might waited for Sakura to leave the building so they could have a relaxing rest of the day together. They walked through town talking and smiling.

"Really? Aizawa does that?", All Might was a bit surprised.

"He really does that. It's quite a pain in the ass cleaning the house after that.", Sakura giggled. It was such a cute sound to All Might that his cheeks turned slightly red.

"You're cute, Sakura.", All Might thought out loud, catching Sakura by surprise.

"Thank you.", Sakura replied, blushing ever so slightly herself. The two of them were silent for a minute before Sakura asked: "So, is this a date?"

"No. Well technically yes, but I wouldn't call it a date. More like getting to know each other.", All Might responded.

"That's alright. Did I tell you something embarrassing when I was drunk on the weekend?", Sakura wanted to know. All Might noticed that if he told her the truth, that she told him she loved him, she probably couldn't look at him anymore, which would be sad, he liked her face. It was so gentle and feminine but not like it looked fragile.

"You said you liked me. Though I already knew that much.", All Might chuckled. Sakura smiled at him and said: "I'm glad."

The two went to a cafe where they sat down and ordered coffee. All Might liked looking in Sakura's face, it was angelic to him.

"When I was younger I would have given anything to have the same Quirk as Shota. The older I got the more I liked my Quirk. You wouldn't know how incredible it feels to just fly through the sky.", Sakura stated, looking at the sky.

"I can imagine. It's just such a liberating feeling.", All Might replied. The waiter brought them their coffees and the two took a sip of it.

"It's more than just liberating. Nothing can hurt me when I'm high up in the sky.", she said rubbing her arm a little.

"You have been hurt in the past, haven't you, Sakura?", All Might added, without really thinking. Sakura just nodded.

"I would never hurt you. I think you're more beautiful with your sunny attitude and your warm smile.", All Might tried cheering her up and it worked, Sakura smiled again. How he loved that smile, that warm, beautiful and loving smile.

"Say, Toshi, why me?", Sakura wanted to know. All Might was surprised about this question. He liked her, that was the only reason he asked her out, but he figured that wasn't the answer she wanted.

"What do you mean? I like you, that's why...", All Might started, but Sakura cut him of.

"Why settle with me when you have so many other fans who are far better for you than I am?", she wanted to know.

"Because we are very alike. We both bury something in us that we don't want others to see. I can see my pathetic lonely self in you, Sakura, and maybe, with enough love and care, we are able to be whole again.", All Might answered truthfully. It shocked Sakura a bit. It was such a truthful answer that she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"That's really nice of you to say, Toshi. Maybe we can become whole together.", she said to him, smiling and crying little tears of joy. All Might just replied: "I hope so, Sakura."

They sat together in silence after that, had drunken their coffee and started walking around town again. They talked and laughed and enjoyed each others company. Sakura told all Might about her hobbies and All Might told her about his. She answered questions All Might had for her like what kind of flower she liked best and why or what sweets she liked.

"And you're sure that roses aren't your favorite?", All Might asked again, not quite believing what she had answered him.

"Roses are nice to look at but they are not my favorite. I like Tulips and Carnations a bit more but my favorite has to be the Lilly.", Sakura explained with a smile.

"And why the Lilly out of all the flowers?", All Might was curious. Sakura looked to the floor with a blush on her cheeks: "Because it's a symbol of true love and I like to think that everyone can find true love."

All Might was fascinated by Sakura. She always saw good in everything, even when there wasn't really anything good to see there. She liked to believe that everyone can find true love and true happiness. It was just like him, that was the reason he became the symbol of peace, so everyone could be truly happy without any fear.

"You amaze me, Sakura. You amaze me.", All Might mumbled and the two fell into silence again. When they arrived at the door to the Aizawa household they said good bye.

"Thanks, that was a nice day.", Sakura stated and gave All Might a kiss on the cheek. After that Sakura went inside and All Might started walking home to his place.

* * *

**Author's note:**** I really struggled with this one but I'm really happy how it turned out. ****I'll sprinkle in more little details in later chapters, hopefully making it like a cute little falling in love montage. Hope you still like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 9: Little loving gestures**

"Breaking News: Just this Morning heroes have been called to a burning building. Most of the tenants have been evacuated in time though a small boy was stuck inside. Thanks to the heroism of our winged hero Nightwing, the heroes were able to safe the boy but not with some casualties involved. As of now, we have no further information about Nightwing's state, but rest assured, she has been brought to a hospital where they will treat her injuries.", this message was all over the news. Some went into further detail what happened others just seem to hope that this spunky heroine isn't injured too much. Due to interviews with pro-heroes that were present, it is clear that everyone holds her in high regards for no one could have saved the boy other than her.

"Well, she is specialized in saving people from burning buildings. Nightwing is always there to help when there is something burning. Still I'm a little concerned, what happened was a rookie mistake from her.", the hero Deatharms stated.

"Nightwing has a sense of justice comparable to All Might's. Whenever someone needs help, she'll be there, though lately she seems a bit out of focus, like something is occupying her mind.", Backdraft added to what Deatharms said. Some other pros have said their opinion to Nightwing, making it really clear that she isn't just a fan favorite (even though she doesn't have a huge fanbase).

* * *

In the hospital, Sakura just woke up in a bed. She had no recollection of how she got there or what happened. All she knew was that she blacked out after some immense pain.

"Good, you're awake.", the doctor said as he entered the room. He looked familiar to Sakura, she just couldn't quite figure out who he was.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar.", Sakura just asked. The doctor smiled: "You know me alright. We visited middle school together, Miss Aizawa."

"Minato Iwata? You really did it. That's amazing.", Sakura smiled at her old class mate who just shrugged it of. Sakura always believed in him being a doctor one day, but he didn't believe in her, a lot of people didn't believe in her.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, we could make sure the bones can heal properly, the bad news, we don't know if this'll have consequences on your ability to walk.", doctor Iwata said and left the room just as Shota entered. To say that Shota Aizawa was furious with his sister was an understatement, he was livid at her.

"Hey, Shota.", Sakura smiled and laughed nervously.

"What were you thinking, Sakura? If you wouldn't have been so lucky to just break your ankle and shin who knows what'll have happened!", Shota said in an angry tone. It was rare hearing him in such an emotional manner, because he was always rational, but when it happened, it was so much more powerful.

"I'm sorry, Shota. I shouldn't have worried you, but I had to save that little boy. It would've been too late if we waited for the fire fighters. And even if not, they would've put themselves in too much danger.", Sakura explained. Shota sighed. When did his little sister become such a reckless girl?

"It kinda feels like I still have to watch you. You're 25 years old and I feel like you have become more reckless since you spend time with All Might. Do you wanna die trying to impress him?", Shota asked. Sakura looked at her hands: "No, I don't wanna die trying to impress him. I've always been kinda reckless, you know. It just feels like, I HAVE to save as many people as I can before I kick the bucket, because I'll never know if I'm here the next day. That's what mom used to tell us."

"Mom and dad weren't nearly as reckless as you are, Sakura! Yes, hero work is dangerous, and yes, they died because of it, but they never, ever were as reckless as you. Whatever am I gonna do with you, butterfly?", Shota had calmed down a little.

"You called me butterfly. You haven't called me butterfly in years.", Sakura was surprised. Shota last called her butterfly at their parents funeral when they started to head home.

"So what?", Shota wondered.

"You used that nickname almost daily when we were young. It died down once you started at U.A and stopped completely after mom and dad died. You know, I liked that nickname.", Sakura just stated and the two became silent for a few minutes. Then Shota decided to leave the room.

"Well, thanks to you being reckless, I now have to keep an eye on the security system. At least as long as you're in the hospital.", Shota said with an ever so slight smile and left. Sakura waved him goodbye and was left alone with her thoughts again. Not long after Shota left, All Might entered the room.

"How are you doing? I was worried after I heard the news.", All Might sounded very concerned. Sakura just smiled at him and stated: "It had hurt like hell, but the good news is, the bones'll probably heal normally."

All Might sighed out of relief and sat himself on the chair that was standing next to the bed.

"So, what do you have for me, Toshi?", Sakura asked. She was an expert at picking up small things. She learned it as a useful skill in her career as a pro hero.

"You noticed. I know you said that roses aren't really your favorite, but I thought maybe one won't hurt.", All Might replied and handed her the flower.

"A pink rose. Thank you, that's really thoughtful of you, All Might", Sakura smiled sweetly at the blonde man sitting in her room. All Might blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh it's nothing, really. I just thought it would make your stay a little less boring.", All Might smiled back. Sakura just looked at the rose again: "I also said, though they're not my favorite, they're nice to look at."

It was quiet between the two for about 5 minutes, yet it wasn't awkward. Sakura actually liked this silence, it helped her sort her thoughts about the blonde man looking at her.

"Why did you do it, anyway?", All Might wanted to know. Sakura looked at him again: "I had to. I know it was reckless, but I had to save that boy. If I hadn't I would've never forgiven myself for being responsible for someone dying."

"You out of all people should know how this feels.", she added as she locked her eyes with his. She could see pride in them, like he was proud of her.

"I know and I'm actually proud to know that you have the same sense of justice as I.", All Might grinned, leaning forward a bit. Sakura grinned at him. It looked like he wanted to kiss her, but didn't have the courage to do so.

"You know, it hurt like hell when I broke my leg. It still hurts a bit, but I manage.", Sakura told All Might, who just chuckled and said: "I believe that."

After that, he said good-bye and promised he'll be back the next day. Sakura let him know that she'll be waiting.

* * *

Over the month that Sakura was in the hospital, All Might had visited her everyday, like he promised. He brought her flowers and other little presents. Even Shota visited her now and again and brought her some things. Sakura was supposed to be released from the hospital a week before Tanabata, the Japanese star festival, so All Might asked I she would spend the day with him.

"Like a real date this time?", Sakura wondered.

"Yes. Like a real date this time. We'll go to the festivities and eat and drink and all that.", All Might responded, blushing slightly. Why was he so nervous to ask her out? They have been on a sorta date before, so why was this any different?

"It's different because now you know how you feel about her even though she is just a friend.", All Might thought. Sakura just smiled: "Okay then. We'll have a date. I haven't been to a festival in a long time."

The two said their goodbyes and All Might left, giving Sakura a peck on the forehead. Sakura has been teased by doctors and nurses that she had paid All Might to be so nice to her, because there would be no possible way he was all buddy buddy with her. Sakura of course denied all those claims but they just stopped when All Might himself said that the two were friends. It was nice knowing that the two could call each other 'friend' without it being weird for either side. Besides, friends could fall in love with each other, right? Nothing awkward in having feelings for a friend, right?

* * *

When Sakura was finally released from the hospital, not only did Shota wait to pick his sister up, but All Might and Present Mic too. It seems to Sakura that All Might has become good friends with her brothers, which of course made her happy. She liked spending time with Hizashi whenever he called or texted her, so it was nice that the man she had a crush on was getting along with him.

When they arrived at the door, Sakura exhaled: "Home at last" and just dropped down on the couch. She liked cooking, but she was actually pretty tired so the 4 decided to watch a movie (not a trashy horror one) and order Pizza. What a nice start into the weekend.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Originally the chapter was going to be different, with just little bits of All Might and Sakura giving each other little presents, because that's what friends do and was going to end in All Might leaving a lily at the security office for Sakura, but I was really disappointed in how I started it so I started from scratch and now you have this. I hope you still enjoy and if you do, please leave a review. Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 10: Tanabata and a kiss**

**Author's note:**** First of, I'm sorry if I write the festival wrong, I'm not Japanese, I never went to Japan before I can just use the things I know about Japanese festivities I picked up from Anime. I hope that this will not be that big of a problem, but anyway I wanted to apologize in advance.**

* * *

"So you finally have a date with All Might?", Shota asked while helping his sister get into her Yukata. Sakura had to find a new one since her old one was too small for her. Not that she didn't want All Might to like her, but she didn't feel comfortable looking like Midnight or Mt. Lady, who purposefully look sexy. She wanted All Might to like her the way she was, not as something she was not.

"Yes. He asked me and I just couldn't refuse. Do you think mom and dad would've liked him?", Sakura wondered as she put her hair up in a little messy bun and held it there, as if contemplating if she should do that.

"Mom and dad would've wanted for you to be happy, and if he makes you happy they would've accepted him.", Shota responded and took her hand away from her hair, letting it fall freely over her shoulders. He liked it better down, he thought it suited her spunky personality more when she could let her flow normally.

"That's not what I asked, you know.", Sakura took a strand and fidgeted with it. Shota took a rose from the dresser and fixated it in Sakura's hair with a hair-clip.

"That was literally what you asked. You look like a beautiful butterfly, Sakura.", the two looked at the mirror together and for once in a decade, they looked like brother and sister again.

"Mom and dad would be proud of you, Sakura.", Shota said with a smile, a real smile, a smile only Sakura ever got to see.

"They would be proud of both of us, Shota.", Sakura smiled back at her brother. Just as Shota wanted to reply the doorbell rang.

"I guess, he is here to pick you up.", Shota said and went to open the door. Sakura stood in the bedroom of their parents and admired herself in the mirror. She looked like a younger version of her mother in the Yukata. Even down to the hairstyle was she just a younger version of her mother. Sakura wanted to touch the mirror, wanted to know if on the other side her mother was waiting until Shota called out to her.

"Coming.", she called and walked to the front door, standing in front of All Might.

"Are you ready to go?", All Might asked, holding out his hand for Sakura to take. Sakura shook her head and went up to her room, got a little bag with money and came back down.

"And you're sure you wanna stay here all day and watch TV with Mic, Shota?", Sakura asked as she walked out the door. Shota nodded and send the couple on their merry way.

"You look really nice, Sakura.", All Might said. Sakura blushed and thanked him.

"I haven't been out to a festival since I was 13 years old. It's nice spending time at a festival again.", Sakura whispered.

"Well than it was good to have asked you out.", All Might smiled at her. It was always so nice when he smiled at her. It was a different smile than his hero smile, it was a smile only for her.

"Thanks All Might, you're the best.", Sakura smiled up at All Might. It always made All Might's day when he saw her smile. It was like something wanted to tell him to tell her how he felt about her, but he was afraid this would ruin their Friendship.

"Say Sakura, we're friends, right?", All Might wanted to know. Sakura was confused why he would ask that.

"Yes, we're friends. Friends can go out together, after all, that's nothing weird. I've been out on 'dates' with Mic a lot.", she replied. That made All Might smile. Sakura had preferred if they weren't as noticeable, because for once she wanted All Might to herself. She had nothing against fans wanting autographs, it happened to her sometimes too, but she didn't really like it that fans were interrupting her date. Was she jealous of the fans? Maybe a little. Sakura didn't even want that the media would know about their date, she would be in trouble otherwise.

"You seem distracted. Something the matter?", All Might asked, snapping Sakura out of her trance.

"I was just thinking about us being maybe a bit too visible. Not that I don't want you to interact with your fans, they are important to you after all, but I actually preferred to just spend the day with you. No distractions or interruptions, just you and me, hanging out, like friends do.", Sakura explained. All Might patted her head carefully as to not let the rose fall out of her hair.

"Don't worry. I asked you out on a date so I will dedicate my attention to you and only you today.", All Might said. It calmed Sakura's mind a little, still she would have preferred him not be so imposing right now.

* * *

As the day went on the two have done and seen a lot of stuff. They even ate something together. Sakura liked being the center of All Might's attention, it's like a dream come true. Because of her injury she couldn't walk as much as she'd liked, so All Might had carried her to a bench whenever she felt tired. It was nice getting this much attention from the man you secretly love.

"Look at you, you think you're so cool, now that you're friends with All Might.", a man insulted Sakura. She knew who it was and she regretted immediately going out today.

"Go Away, Bryan. I don't need you here.", Sakura said, looking at the ground. She never liked that man child, he was always so full of himself and that's what made her dislike him.

"Do you really think, you out of all people would have a chance with the number one hero? Even I would have better chances if I were a woman.", Bryan laughed, making Sakura angry and sad. Bryan was right with one thing, she would never have even the slightest chance of ever being able to call All Might her husband.

"Leave me alone Bryan. All Might and I are just friends, spending time together. He doesn't even know about my plans.", Sakura exclaimed. Bryan just started laughing again: "Rightfully so. He wouldn't wanna be with someone as ugly and useless as you anyway."

The last part really hurt. Bryan had called her ugly and useless before, so why did it hurt so much right now? Was it because she really thought she'd had a chance with All Might? Or was it because All Might, the person whose opinion meant something to her, called her beautiful before and that was crushed like that again? Sakura started crying, hiding her face behind her hair. She didn't want All Might or anyone for that matter to see her cry. All Might just sat down next to her, not saying anything and just taking her hand in his. He wanted to say something, but didn't want to scare her as her leg was probably still hurting, so he didn't want to make her jump and hurt her leg again.

"I saw that boy talking to you. Are you alright?", All Might finally said after about five minutes.

"Yeah I'm fine. This boy was just being stupid, like he always was.", Sakura stated, still looking at the ground, but know whipping her tears away with her sleeves.

"What did he say that made you cry, my dear?", All Might wondered. Sakura lifted her head and looked at the blonde. Did he just call her dear?

"He said, you wouldn't want to be with someone as ugly and useless as me.", Sakura answered honestly. All Might just smiled at her again.  
"You're not useless and you're definitely not ugly. Don't tell her I said that, but in my opinion you're even more beautiful than Midnight.", All Might said. Sakura wiped away a last tear and than smiled too: "Don't worry, this'll be our little secret, my friend."

The two stood up from the bench, All Might not letting go of her hand, making Sakura blush when she realized it. She didn't mind it at all, just like she didn't mind that All Might called her 'my dear' just now. Sakura stopped at a jewelry booth, because she saw a nice bracelet that would match her necklace. Sakura's necklace was given to her by her mother a day before her first day at elementary school, to always have her family near. It was a locket with a picture of 4 people in it: two male, a female and a bundle. The bundle was Sakura as a baby, one male was Shota, the other their father, and the female holding the bundle was their mother. Sakura always wore this necklace ever since she got it, ever since her parents died it was her most prized possession. Sakura looked at the bracelet while All Might watched her. She was obviously thinking of buying it but didn't have enough money to actually buy it. The look of hurt on her face was evident, but All Might didn't want to ask her, he knew she would say she didn't need or want it, so he let it slide. Sakura just took his hand again and they started walking again. It felt weird that All Might wanted to give her a present, he liked her, but she was his friend. Friends could love each other right? Of course friends could love each other, it was nothing unusual, right? Why did he feel so drawn to her? What was it that made him want to stay by her side?

"Look we could sit down on the bench up on the hill. Up there we can see the fireworks best.", Sakura said and pointed at a bench on a little hill.  
"Are you sure you can climb up there?", All Might sounded concerned.  
"I can manage, Toshi. You don't have to carry me. Otherwise I won't ever be able to walk normally again.", Sakura just grinned and started walking up the hill. She just wanted to sit down again and just relax a bit. She had had a shitty day as it was.

"Alright. I just have something I need to do. I'll join you later.", All Might stated and left.

"Don't be long. The fireworks start in 10 minutes.", Sakura called after All Might, who just waved to her to let her know that he wouldn't just leave her alone. He had promised her to focus all his attention on her after all, and a hero should never break a promise.

After about 5 minutes All Might returned and sat himself next to Sakura on the bench up on the hill. Sakura had a talent for finding beautiful spots to watch something, as expected by a hero with her quirk.

"I've got something for you.", All Might said and Sakura turned to him with a surprised expression.

"Really? You know you didn't have to.", Sakura liked that All Might gave her so much attention, though it gave her the unrealistic hope that he might like her as well. All Might showed her the bracelet she was looking at earlier.

"You looked sad when you couldn't buy it, so I thought, I should buy it for you.", All Might was nervous. Sakura took the bracelet and put it around her left wrist.

"Thanks, Toshi. You really are the best.", Sakura said as she hugged All Might. All Might returned the hug and just said: "No problem."

He didn't want to let go of her, it felt nice having her in his arms, but eventually he stopped hugging her and the two just watched the fireworks. The two just sat there, watching the fireworks not realizing that their fingers intertwined.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?", Sakura asked, totally lost in thoughts watching the colors burst.

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful.", All Might said and turned her face to his. For him, she was the most beautiful woman he has ever met, and he had seen and met a lot of women. He couldn't quite tell what it was that fascinated him, but something about her carefree yet stern demeanor caught his attention. All Might knew that, what he was about to do might ruin their friendship, but he needed her to know, so he just puled her closer and kissed Sakura passionately. Sakura returned the kiss, leaning into it like it was a dream that she never wants to wake up from. After about a minute the two separated and blushed, their fingers still intertwined with one another.

"It's weird..." Sakura whispered.

"What is?", All Might wanted to know. Sakura stood up, her fingers slipping away from his, and answered: "This is. Our relationship. We're friends, and we will never be anything else but that, so please don't give me hope that we could be anything else. Thank you for the gift, and thank you for your friendship, All Might."

With that said, Sakura left, leaving a confused All Might behind. Did he do something wrong? Did he interpret her mannerisms wrong? If so, why would she have told him, that she loved him and let him kiss her? It was strange to say the least, confusing and strange. But if they were just friends, why did it hurt when she said they could never be anything else but that? Were they both trapped in the illusion that what they had wasn't something more? Was he trapped in the illusion that her feelings reached deeper than just affection? What was that strange feeling he had for her that he needed to proof himself? Was that what people called love?


	11. Chapter 11

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 11: "I will never leave you"**

**WARNING! This Chapter mentions subjects that may be upsetting to some readers. It won't be anything graphic but still. If you can't handle this, please skip this chapter. Discretion is advised!**

* * *

"Gossip is hot and boiling right now. An anonymous source has send us a really cute photo of the symbol of peace and one of our local heroes, kissing. We have checked the realness of the picture and as it turned out, it's the real deal. Could it be that All Might won't be single for much longer? Will his new girlfriend allow him to interact with his female fans? And how will the female fans react to him having a girlfriend? Sadly, we don't know, because neither of them wants to give more details. Seems like we have to wait until they are willingly telling us something.", the news caster said, a bit too excited about the gossip. It was common knowledge that All Might was very popular with girls, who could blame them? He is a very good-looking man, every woman should be happy if he gives her this much attention. There are a lot of fan girls that would die to just receive a hand kiss from All Might, that's just how popular he was.

* * *

All Might and Sakura haven't spoken with each other since the kiss. To be fair, it was Sakura who didn't want to talk because she would probably just fall around All Might's neck and kiss him. They were friends, and they could never be anything but friends, and still, Sakura wanted to be so much more. She wanted him to tell her that he would never leave her, that he would always be by her side and love her to the day they'll die, but that was the catch with fantasies. They weren't real, they were just silly little dreams only a silly little girl could believe. But why does this realization hurt her so much? Did she really believe there could have been more between them then just friendship? Did she really hope that All Might, the number one hero and symbol of peace, would just love her as much as she loves him?

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. Why are you mad at All Might?", Shota asked, catching his little sister by surprise.

"I'm not mad at All Might. I just...I just don't wanna see him right now that's all.", Sakura replied to her big brother and dedicated herself to her work again.

"Then you are mad at yourself for letting him steal your heart. Sakura, you always wanted to be with All Might. Why do you push him away now?", Shota wondered. He had known her all her life so it didn't seem logical to him that she was acting like a scared teenager.

"It's none of your Business, Shota. I just...friends shouldn't be so close to each other.", Sakura answered. So this was it, she was afraid that she would ruin the friendship she and All Might had.

"I see. Sooner or later you gonna have to talk to All Might. It's irrational that you hide from him all the time because you're afraid to face him.", Shota said and left, but not before he added: "By the way, be careful if you're patrolling tonight. There have been incidents of women going missing."

"I'll take care.", Sakura promised and Shota left, though her tone of voice didn't convince him. He was very worried about her, she was making herself little just because she is guilty of loving someone that everyone told her she shouldn't love. True, even their parents and himself told her that it's dangerous to love the man that belongs to the world, but she didn't listen. Sakura never really listened to a word Shota said, because of this they reached an agreement: Sakura would let Shota do his thing while she did hers, as long as they not do reckless things. Sakura didn't hold her end of the bargain on occasion, seeing how she could be as reckless as All Might. She just wanted to proof her worth as a pro hero.

* * *

As the night fell on the city, Sakura made herself ready for patrolling. Usually no one really patrolled at night, saying that even villains and small time thugs had to sleep; not that it wasn't true, but still there are crimes that happen at night, most notably crimes like sexual assault or even rape. Those crimes often aren't reported because the victims are afraid nobody believes them, that's why Sakura has made it her personal goal to stop as many of those crimes as possible. She didn't like it that heroes, who are supposed to protect the innocent, usually ignore the real victims because they have 'no evidence for their claims'. Yes, as a woman she was probably the worst choice in stopping those crimes, but no one else would wanna do it, so here she was, patrolling the city and stopping sexual assault and other sex-related crimes. Usually Sakura liked being out at night, so she was able to think about things, like her feelings for All Might or the kiss.

"What does a beautiful woman like you do alone in the city at night?", a male voice ripped her out of her thoughts. Sakura looked around but couldn't find anybody.

"Show yourself! I'm sure you're the one that causes the women to go missing. I'm not afraid of you!", Sakura called out to the voice. The voice just laughed and said: "Nightwing, Eraserhead's sister and All Might's girlfriend, of course you're not afraid of me, why would you be? Your brother and All Might will come and save you."

Two hands on her shoulders, taking Sakura by surprise. She just took a deep breath and answered: "I'm not All Might's girlfriend. All Might doesn't even know about this."

"So you're alone?", he placed a hand around her neck as if he wanted to choke her. Sakura turned around to face the man, but she saw nobody. It was weird because she knew somebody was there. Just as she turned around again she was hit on the head and was knocked out cold.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shota was Hizashi. The two were watching TV because why not. It wasn't Friday so Hizashi had all the time he needed.

"And you're sure we can trust Nightwing to be careful? She can be really reckless, and especially now it's pretty dangerous.", Hizashi asked. Shota just shrugged and replied: "We have to. Nobody else wants to deal with this kind of crime."

The two friends just sat there in silence, watching some game show. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Your home, you have to go, Eraser.", Hizashi grinned. Shota just sighed and went to the door. As he opened it we was kinda surprised to see All Might.

"Hey, Aizawa. Sorry if I'm coming at a bad time, I just need to talk to your sister.", All Might said nervously.

"You're about half an hour too late, All Might. Sakura has gone out patrolling. I don't know when she'll return.", Shota said and wanted to close the door, but All Might stopped him.

"Could you at least tell me why she has been avoiding me for the past 3 days?", All Might wanted to know.

"I could, but she has to tell you herself. It's irrational to speak on the behalf of someone else if it concerns a serious topic.", Shota replied.

"Shota, you might wanna watch this.", Hizashi called out of the living room and the two men at the door walked there.

"Bad News, really bad news! Seems like Nightwing has been kidnapped and is held as hostage. The kidnapper calls himself Drac and seems to have a blood related quirk.", the newscaster said. Shortly after the newscaster was replaced with a man wearing Victorian style clothes and pointy fangs. He looked like a vampire, hence the name Drac.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt the current program but I want All Might and Eraserhead to see this!", he said, snapped his fingers and a light was turned on. It was illuminating a chair on which a familiar face was seated. Drac walked behind the chair and made the head look up at the camera.

"Isn't she beautiful, All Might? Too bad that she is still single, don't you think?", Drac was obviously mocking All Might. Then Drac added: "She also smells really nice. Maybe I'm gonna have a taste of her, but Eraserhead wouldn't like that, now would he?"

"All Might….", Shota was furious, not at All Might but at the man on TV.

"Don't worry. I'll get her back. It's kinda my fault she is in this situation anyway.", All Might assured Shota and made his way out the door.

"Bring her back in one piece, no harm should be done to her!", Shota demanded. All Might nodded and left.

* * *

"I've seen the news All Might. We have located where the villain is hiding. But you seem...distracted. This woman he is holding hostage...why is she special to you?", Tsukauchi said over the phone. All Might had called him right after he left the Aizawa house.

"That's not important. Just tell me where they are. I promised Eraserhead to bring her back safely.", All Might replied. He didn't want to tell his friend about the feelings he has for her out of fear he might not let him help. Tsukauchi just sighed and let it slide, but added: "One day you have to tell me, All Might. I can tell that something is up with you."

"Deal. Now, where are they?", All Might was reluctant to tell his friend anything about his relation with her. He was still reserved about this himself. Tsukauchi told him that Drac had barricaded himself in an old storage unit at the far end of the city. All Might hung up and made his way to the address Tsukauchi has send him. This time, he would make sure that she felt safe. He could only imagine her being scared.

"There you are All Might. Took you long enough to get here.", Tsukauchi said as the number one hero appeared at the crime scene. All Might apologized and was filled in with all the details. Apparently the police has called on other pro heroes but they refused to help due to the late hours, All Might was the only one willing to help at this hour.

"I guess you know the plan. You storm in there and save the woman, we arrest the villain.", Tsukauchi explained to All Might who nodded and readied himself to storm in there. Just as the police gave the signal, All Might smashed the wall open and was standing in the empty storage hall with the chair on which Sakura was tied up.

"Don't you dare move near her, All Might. I've expected you to come and save her.", Drac was waiting in the dark.

"Let her go.", is all All Might said to him. Drac just laughed and walked up to the chair, showing All Might Sakura's tearstriken face. She still cried, and it hurt All Might on a deep level.

"Let me ask you something All Might. Do you love her?", Drac wanted to know. All Might didn't want to tell him about it, he didn't want a villain to know about his feelings for the woman tied to that chair.

"I'm not answering your question. In fact, you should surrender now and this will be so much easier for you.", All Might replied. Drac just grinned, knowing the answer to his question.

"Believe me, I'm not gonna harm her and I will surrender. You just have to answer my question All Might: Do you love Nightwing?", Drac asked again. All Might was sure that he already knew the answer but he answered anyway: "Yes, I do."

"That's all I needed to hear. Alright then, the police can now arrest me.", Drac just stated and walked out to the police. All Might untied Sakura from the chair.

"I'm sorry.", All Might said. Sakura just fell around his neck, crying: "No. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me."

All Might just hugged her. He didn't say anything but assured her that he will stay by her side. The two left the storage hall, Sakura still holding on to All Might, burying her crying face in his chest.

"Seems like she is unharmed.", Tsukauchi said and nodded to All Might.

"Yes, but we don't know what happened during the time it took us to get here.", All Might answered, still holding Sakura.

"You should take her home. Maybe she'll be better tomorrow and can tell us what happened.", Tsukauchi suggested. All Might nodded and left.

* * *

"Calm down, Sho. I bet they'll be here any minute now.", Hizashi tried cheering up his friend, without success. Shota just sighed. He should have never let his sister go out, but once she was determined to do something nobody could stop her.

"I guess you're right, 'Zashi. I just….worry too much. She has been really reckless recently, that's irrational, even for her.", Shota replied to his friend.

"True. She usually is a lot more calm and composed.", Hizashi wondered. Before Shota could answer the voice hero, the doorbell rang. Shota was at the door at once. As he opened it, a pretty unusual picture was in front of him.

"She hasn't stopped crying yet, but she is okay Aizawa.", All Might said. Shota was relieved that his sister was unharmed.

"She probably is just tired. Come on, Sakura, let's get you to bed.", Shota replied, slowly peeling his sister from All Might and holding her in his arms. He gestured for All Might to come in and close the door.

"As much as I hate to say it, All Might, but it seems like you have to stay here for the night.", Shota said as he lead his sister in her room and laid her down on her bed.

"I'd rather not...I mean, I couldn't...", All Might stuttered and blushed. Looking at Sakura laying on her bed crying hurt him.

"It's a request from a brother for his sister. Right now, she needs you more than both of you realize. I'm asking this of you because it's the most rational way of calming her down.", Shota explained. All Might hesitated. He wasn't sure if Aizawa has thought this through enough, but than again, it's Aizawa, he always knows what's best.

"Alright, I'll stay.", All Might replied and laid himself on the bed too.

"I'll call Nezu and let him know that you and Sakura won't come to school tomorrow.", Shota stated. All Might answered with: "You don't have to, Aizawa."

Shota looked at the two laying on the bed. Sakura was cuddled up to All Might as if she knew he was there and All Might has put an arm around her as to keep her safe.

"All you need to take care of right now is Sakura, All Might. She is your top priority right now.", Shota said and left the room. Now All Might was alone with Sakura who still hasn't stopped crying.

"Don't worry. Nothing will harm you, Sakura. I'm here.", All Might whispered to her, not expecting a response from her.

"Please, don't ever leave me, Toshi! Stay with me!", Sakura responded, catching All Might a bit by surprise. He just pulled her closer to himself and answered: "I will never ever leave you, my love."

Sakura just smiled a soft smile and snuggled up more to All Might, falling asleep. For once, All Might felt at peace. For once, he had everything he could ever ask for and he was certain: Yes, this was love.


	12. Chapter 12

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 12: Feeling watched**

All Might hasn't left Sakura's side the whole night, having fallen asleep about 3 hours into watching her sleep cuddled up to him. The two were at ease, sleeping in each others arms, like it was the most natural thing to do. It looked so nice that not even Shota dared to disturb their sleep. Just as the workday started, Sakura woke up from her sleep and was surprised to see All Might laying there with her, though he had transformed back to his normal form. It felt nice waking up next to him, seeing his sleeping face and feeling his arms around her. It was like a dream come true. She couldn't resist and brushed a bang out of his face, placing her hand on his cheek and leaning in to kiss him. Thanks to the kiss All Might woke up and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"How long have you been awake?", he asked in a sleepy tone of voice. Sakura just smiled and replied: "About 5 minutes. I'm sorry if I woke you up from a wonderful dream."

"No dream can ever be as wonderful as the reality right before my eyes.", All Might answered with a smile similar to her own. Sakura blushed due to his words.

"I didn't know you would be such a romantic, All Might. I like it though.", she said. All Might just smiled and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to feel the warmth of her on his body and never wanted to let go. He has found the missing piece he has been subconsciously looking for.

"I love you, Toshi.", she sighed in satisfaction.

"I love you too, Sakura.", he replied, holding her close to his heart. The two stayed like this for some time until Sakura said, they probably should get out of bed and that she needed a shower. All Might's face immediately turned red and he let go of her.

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that. You okay, Toshi?", Sakura apologized and checked on the number one hero, who has turned his burning face away from her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me.", he just laughed it of. Sakura knew what he was thinking about and actually, she didn't mind. It's not everyday you get the symbol of peace and number one hero to blush this much.

"Alright then.", she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you later."

With that, Sakura made her way to the bathroom, leaving All Might behind in her bedroom. Looking around, he saw that it was a not so typical fan girls' room. Sure there were Posters of All Might hanging on the walls but not to the extend he has seen in other fan girls rooms (he knew that because he received a lot of fan mail with pictures of his fan girls). The room actually looked quite empty for being the room of a pro heroine with quite the fan following. All Might liked the room, it didn't feel as if she was obsessed with him, like other fan girls, but still felt like she had quite the fan-girling going on.

* * *

Just as All Might looked around Sakura's bedroom, Sakura was getting ready for a shower. Just as she unzipped the top of her hero costume she was shocked and wanted to scream but didn't, as to not alert All Might. Imprinted on the left side of her neck was a love bite and she was certain it wasn't from All Might. She panicked. Did she really get the love bite from the incident yesterday? She'll have to investigate that one of these days without Shota or All Might finding out. Due to the design of her hero costume she hid her neck, so that villain had to unzip the top to get to it. Sakura felt very uncomfortable, but brushed it of as common concern. She just stepped into the shower and thought about the incident yesterday. She had been very scared, for once in her whole hero career, she was helpless and than All Might came and saved her. Sakura was so grateful for him that she didn't want him to leave her side. She felt ashamed that she is becoming so reckless that she gets scared so easily. Sakura blushed, knowing that All Might, the man she loved more than anything in this world, saved her and stayed the whole night with her, making sure she was okay. The thought of that alone made Sakura smile, it was such a nice sentiment. Yet, it felt wrong not telling All Might about the love bite she discovered. Even though nothing happened, despite the love bite, she felt like she cheated on All Might.

"Love is something you have to cherish. Not everyone gets to experience love the way you do, or your father and I do.", her mother once told her. It was shortly after she developed feelings for the number one hero and felt awful because of it. She felt so guilty at that time, because people have told her that she wouldn't even have a chance with one of Endeavor's kids. Once she stepped out of the shower and put on her bathrobe, Sakura felt as if someone was watching her, like has been watching her shower. She had this weird feeling ever since she came home last night but decided to ignore it. Was the villain really in jail, or did he just say that he'll surrender just to give a false sense of security? Before she walked back into her room she wanted to hide the love bite. Sakura wasn't sure how All Might would react, seeing she has been marked by another man. So she laid her hair to the side where the mark was and walked back into her room. She had to smile when she saw All Might having found her little figurine of him.

"Found something interesting?", she wanted to know, catching the blonde man by surprise. He turned around to face her.

"I didn't know you have an action figure of me. It's kinda weird, but also kinda cute.", All Might smiled at her holding up the figurine. Sakura just walked over to him and took the little All Might from his hand.

"My parents gave it to me when I turned 13. It has seen better days, but it has been with me for a long time. It helped me pass the entrance exam of U.A and kept me company through the whole time.", Sakura explained, a bit lost in thought brushing over the face of the figurine. All Might just smiled and said: "So, I have been with you for the last 12 years? I'm honored."

"You could say that, yes.", Sakura smiled as well and looked up at All Might. Suddenly her phone on her nightstand buzzed and Sakura was confused. Who would text her this early in the morning when everyone was at work. She picked up her phone and looked at it: Unknown number.

"Strange..." she whispered and opened the message. All it read was: "I could watch you all day, my dear."

Sakura was freaked out. Present Mic wasn't as creepy as that, and even if he was, she would have seen that it would be him by looking at the contact.

"What's wrong?", All Might wanted to know. Sakura just closed the message, turned back to All Might and smiled: "Probably just a prank. Nothing to worry about."

Then she added: "You should shower as well. You probably sweated sleeping in your hero costume."

All Might had the feeling that something was wrong, but he didn't want her to feel pressured to tell him. So he just followed her advice and went to the bathroom.

Sakura was glad that All Might followed her advice and texted back: "Who are you? How did you get my number? And are you watching me?"

No response. Sakura just sighed and put on some clothes, making sure she hides the love bite. Just as she is finished putting on something decent to wear, she got another message, same unknown number.

"I liked you better in that bathrobe of yours, I think All Might would agree.", said the message. Okay, now she was freaking out. The only other person in the house was All Might, but he couldn't have send the messages. So who was sending them.

"You didn't answer my questions.", she replied to the messages. Shortly after another message popped up: "Why are you hiding the mark I gave you? Are you ashamed of being marked by a man?"

"That's none of your business.", she wrote back to the number. She now at least knew it belonged to a man.

"You hurt my feelings, my darling. You'll see, you will become my queen.", the man messaged her. All Might has come out of the shower and saw Sakura standing there staring at her phone.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong. Wanna tell me about it?", All Might asked, snapping Sakura out of her trance. She put her phone away and forced a smile.

"Everything's fine. Really, nothing's wrong.", Sakura stated. All Might raised an eyebrow, he didn't quite believe the woman.

"Sakura, you can tell me if anything is wrong. I wanna make sure that you're safe, because I don't wanna lose you. You're important to me.", All Might said looking in her eyes. Something wasn't right, he could tell. Her eyes didn't sparkle as much as they usually do, they became a bit more dull, concerning All Might.

"It's nothing, Toshi. Really. Just some stupid prank.", Sakura lied. All Might couldn't force her to tell him anything so he let it slide. He placed a hand on her cheek, brushing over it with his thumb.

"I'm just concerned about you. I wouldn't wanna lose my girlfriend.", All Might said and placed his forehead against hers. Sakura blushed. Did he really just called her his girlfriend?

"Did you just….?", she was surprised and shocked. All Might just placed a kiss on her lips, confirming for her what she had hoped. Sure, he had said that he loved her, but being called his girlfriend was really nice for her to hear.

"Call me your girlfriend again, All Might.", she asked after they parted. All Might just smiled. Just as he wanted to say it again, he got a message on his phone. He checked the message and showed it to Sakura.

"Seems like that has to wait. Tsukauchi wants to talk to you about the incident yesterday. We shouldn't keep him waiting.", All Might stated. Sakura made a pout, why couldn't she just hear it from him once more, hear him call her his girlfriend.

"We? You're accompanying me?", Sakura was confused. All Might smiled at her again. How she liked that smile.

"Of course. I can't just leave my girlfriend alone when we don't know if that weirdo is still out there.", All Might explained.

"I like it when you call me your girlfriend.", Sakura said with a slight smile. She had hoped to be called that ever since they met each other on the school corridors. She never thought this might actually happen. All Might transformed in his hero form, so it didn't look weird when he was walking trough the streets in his hero costume, his golden age one. Sakura preferred the Bronze age costume of his, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like the other ones.

* * *

On their way to the police station, Sakura felt weird. People were starring at her and All Might, as if All Might was leading a criminal to the police station.

"They all stare at us, All Might.", Sakura said, fiddling with her fingers out of nervousness. All Might just chuckled and said: "It's because you are so beautiful, my dear."

Sakura blushed and punched him slightly. Both laughed a bit about it, like friends do. It's strange that they were friends and now they were dating. Sakura knew that she was risking a lot going out with the symbol of peace, but she was willing to take those risks.

"There you are. I hope you slept well, Nightwing.", Tsukauchi said and lead the two into the department.

"Thank you.", Sakura stated and sat down on a chair in front of Tsukauchi's desk. She felt as if the person sending her messages was watching her.

"So tell me everything you remember from the incident yesterday.", Tsukauchi requested. Sakura felt uncomfortable but didn't want All Might to see, so she requested he'll wait outside, what he did.

"I don't remember much. I just remember that he knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied to the chair, but there is something else.", Sakura said and took of the small scarf she wore. The love bite was clear as day and she pleaded that this would not be brought to All Might's attention, as it was embarrassing for her that a villain has marked her.

"When did you discover this?", Tsukauchi asked, pointing at the mark. Sakura replied: "Just this morning, when I got ready to take a shower. But that's not the only thing..."

She took out her phone and showed the police officer the messages she had gotten this morning.

"Just as I expected. We researched the last incidents where he had kidnapped young women and not a single one of them reported that he was stalking them after that. But he gave up so easily with you, so I figured he has plans with you. Be careful, Nightwing. Even with All Might by your side you won't be out of his radar.", Tsukauchi explained. Sakura put the scarf back on and took her phone again.

"I'll be careful, but please promise me that the messages and the love bite will not be brought to All Might's attention. I don't know how he would react.", Sakura promised. Tsukauchi promised that he will not bring up the messages or the love bite. Sakura was grateful and left the office.

"Everything okay?", All Might asked, sounding very concerned. Sakura just smiled and nodded, making All Might relax a bit. She just hooked herself onto his arm and the two headed out of the station. All Might and Sakura made their way back to the Aizawa house, because they didn't have anything else to do. Sure All Might would eventually have to head home himself but as long as he could spend time with Sakura he was happy.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you that it's dangerous that we are dating.", All Might randomly stated.

"I'm well aware of the risks, and I'm willing to take them. If I wouldn't take risks, I wouldn't be a pro hero.", Sakura smiled up at the number one hero. All Might smiled himself and muttered: "God, I love you so much."

Sakura had to giggle because of this. It was nice, knowing that, yes she was worthy of All Might's attention and yes she was able to impress him. Still there always was the lingering feeling that he just took pity on her and that she wasn't actually All Might's missing puzzle piece.

All Might on the other hand felt like she just loved him for his fame, though she never made any implications that this was the case, she actually liked to avoid questions regarding their relationship. Still having the lingering feeling that even though he was the Number one Hero and Symbol of Peace, he was not enough for her. She deserved so much better than a sickly man only being able to be All Might about an hour a day. To him, she deserved someone as strong as his former self, not the sickly, blood spitting man he has become.

"I love you, Toshi. More than you could ever know.", Sakura whispered, still audible for him to hear. That made him smile, hearing his name come over her lips gave him pure joy.

"I love you too, Sakura.", he responded to her. He really had to think of a nickname for her. He had heard Shota Aizawa call her butterfly once or twice over the course of the semester, but he figured it's a nickname only Shota was allowed to use for her.

* * *

"There you are, Sakura. You could at least have told me, that you were going out with All Might.", Shota sounded a bit angry at his sister. She chuckled nervously: "Sorry, Shota. We just went to the police station so I could tell them anything I remembered from yesterday's incident."

Shota sighed and gestured for Sakura to come inside. All Might just said good-bye and left, but not without receiving a kiss on his cheek from his girlfriend. Yes, it felt nice calling Sakura his girlfriend. The two were well aware of the risks, but they were ready to take the risks if it meant they would stay together.

* * *

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them the whole time, being really jealous of All Might.

"You are not taking my queen from me, Symbol of Peace.", the person mumbled without anyone hearing him. He had already claimed her for his own, he wouldn't let anyone take her from him, especially not the number one hero. She was perfect in his eyes, perfect to rule Japan with him once he ceased control over the entire country.

"Nightwing, you will become my queen, make no mistake about that.", he chuckled and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Author's note:**** My longest chapter so far. I just had to use the villain again because I wasted him in the last chapter. He will be a recurring character, and I'm really excited for my plans with him. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy the story. It's really fun to write it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 13: "Your future Husband"**

Now that All Might and Sakura were dating it was really hard for them to have one quiet moment with each other without being chased down by their students or the media for information. That was one of the 'risks' dating the number one hero, but Sakura didn't mind, as long as she had All Might by her side. It wasn't so easy between them though, because Sakura refused to tell All Might what was on her mind and it somehow worried All Might greatly. He wanted to help her, but he didn't want her to feel like he didn't trust her. The two often walked around town after school, just enjoying each others company, but it kinda annoyed both of them that Sakura's phone went of almost all the time.

"Who is texting you the whole time?", All Might wanted to know. He wasn't the jealous type but it was really suspicious. Sakura just chuckled nervously and said: "It's probably Mic playing a prank on me."

All Might didn't really believe her but sighed in defeat.

"If you don't wanna tell me, that's fine, but one of these days you'll have to spill the tea", All Might stated and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you when I feel comfortable telling you, alright, Toshi? Right now, I don't know what to make of it myself.", Sakura suggested. All Might placed a kiss on her forehead and answered: "Alright."

Sakura loved her time with All Might, though she had to get used to all the cameras and the crowd wanting autographs from All Might. Luckily her Quirk allowed her to float above the crowds to not be crushed between the people. Sakura was an outgoing person, but she had trouble being in crowds or be the center of attention, but it was one of the curses dating All Might.

"Not a fan of crowds, are you, my dear?", All Might asked, looking up to her floating above the crowd.

"Not really. I don't like being crushed like a sandwich. It's sweaty and it hurts. I prefer being able to use my arms properly.", Sakura chuckled, making All Might smile. Suddenly a news reporter came up to the two. She was really excited, probably being new to the whole news reporter shtick.

"Finally. Do you guys know how hard it is to get a hold of you two together? Either you get Nightwing alone or we manage to get a hold of All Might, but never the two of you together.", the reported said. All Might just smiled while Sakura was a bit anxious about this.

"This one actually regards Nightwing. Someone has spread rumors that you are already engaged but not to All Might. Is this true?", the woman asked, catching the two heroes by surprise.

"What the..?", All Might was very confused. Nightwing landed on the ground, holding up her hands in defense.

"First of, you can't just say that, Hana. Second of, I probably would know that I'm engaged to somebody. I don't even wear an engagement ring, and the only person I'm ever gonna marry is All Might.", Sakura said all defensive. She knew the news reporter from her time in middle school, she always was really curious.

"Sorry, Nightwing. It was just such juicy gossip.", Hana, the reporter, replied.

"I would very worried if Nightwing would be engaged without me knowing, because I plan to marry her one day.", All Might said smugly, making Sakura's face turn a bright red.

"So it's just a dumb prank being pulled on you, Nightwing?", Hana wondered. Sakura answered: "You heard what All Might said and I totally agree. One day All Might will be my fiance."

Hana was excited and left those two alone. Sakura sighed out of relieve. That was probably the reason people were starring at her and judging her. They all were probably thinking: "Look at her, leading All Might on. She already is in a committed relationship, so why do that to him?"

"I know that you wouldn't betray me.", All Might reassured her. Sakura just smiled and hugged her boyfriend. Yes, it still felt incredible being able to really call All Might her boyfriend. She buried her face in his chest, he just smelled so nice.

"Are you going to unhand me anytime soon, darling?" All Might asked, wrapping his arms around her. Sakura just shook her head, she wanted to keep him for herself.

"You smell so good. I wanna stay like this forever.", Sakura just cuddled up to All Might a bit more. All Might smiled and lifted her chin to make her look in his face.

"You know that we can't. Aizawa would be furious and it would keep you from your hero work.", All Might stated. Sakura gave him a pout. He was right, she had hero work tonight and Shota wouldn't be too thrilled seeing those two together, though he actually liked seeing Sakura this happy. Shota would never admit that he likes seeing his sister this happy.

"I hate it when you're right. Why can't we just spend the day together without someone wanting something from us?", Sakura said still with the pout on her face.

"We're heroes. That's kinda part of the job, my love.", All Might replied. Sakura stopped hugging All Might though she really didn't want to. All Might noticed that she still had the pout and gave her a quick kiss. All Might brought her home and the two parted ways for the day.

* * *

Just as the night laid it's veil over the sky, Sakura was out and about patrolling again. During the time she prepared herself to go out patrolling she read the messages the unknown number has send her. The creepiest of those messages was the first: "Don't tell anyone about this, or someone might get hurt."

Other messages read: "Too bad you chose him over me.", "I've marked you as my own." and "When are you gonna tell him, that you belong to another man?"

Sakura just ignored the messages, feeling weird responding to messages from a random guy.

"I see, you've returned to me, my dear.", a strange yet familiar voice called out to Sakura, who turned to the sound.

"I have not returned to you, you creep! Stop sending me messages! It's freaking me out!", Sakura sounded angry. The man chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You smell like him. I have told you to NOT be with him, my darling, and yet, you disobey me. You hurt me, my love.", he whispered in her ear and she turned around again, seeing nobody.

"I don't belong to you. I'm still kinda worried how you managed to give me that love bite, given that my hero costume hides my neck.", Sakura wondered. The man took her by the neck and pressed her against the nearest wall.

"Are you really this stupid? After you were knocked out, I took what belonged to me before All Might took you back. You belong to me, Nightwing! My darling, my love, my queen!", Sakura could now see the face of the man, and was shocked. She recognized the face from old pictures of her mother when she started out as a hero.

"No way...", she mumbled. The man, her kidnapper Drac, used to be her mother's sidekick before she started dating her father. Drac has moved closer to her now, close enough to bury his face in the crook of her neck, what he did.

"I hate his smell on you. I hate it! I hate his smell! I hate him!", Drac was angry and bid down at her shoulder, injuring her a bit, but not enough to knock her out.

"If you hate it so much, then stop smelling it!", Sakura was fed up with him and pushed him away. Drac was still angry, but not at her, that was obvious in the way he talked to her and looked at her. It was obvious that he saw her mother in her.

"Is that how you treat your future husband?", he wiped away the blood he had drawn from her shoulder.

"No, I would not treat All Might like that.", Sakura replied with a smug grin on her face. That was a mistake from her part, because he launched forward again, clearly furious for her bringing up the number one hero.

"Don't you dare bring up that bastard! His smell still lingers on you, so I can't mark you. I hate him, I hate his smell, and I hate that he has taken your heart hostage.", Drac hissed through his teeth. It scared Sakura and she backed up against the wall she was pressed to before.

"You can't deny it, Nightwing, my love. All Might, the Symbol of Peace and the Number One Hero, isn't so different from me. But instead of taking the whole you as hostage and having full control over your body, he has taken your heart hostage and has full control over it. Why don't you free yourself from him and dedicate your whole heart and soul to me, darling?", Drac explained. He sounded like a psycho, it scared Sakura even more but she had to stand her ground. She clenched her fists and took a step forward.

"As if I would dedicate myself to crime and to a man who could be my father! And stop calling me 'my love', 'my dear' or 'darling'. It's creepy as fuck. And while I'm at it, stop texting me!", Sakura stated, in a stern tone of voice. It pissed Drac of, but he wouldn't just kill her, he couldn't, she reminded him of her mother.

"I should have been your father, but Yamato Aizawa came and took her away from me. I won't let All Might take you away from me as well!", Drac replied, catching the winged heroine by surprise.

"What did you say?", Sakura muttered and just like that was knocked out. Drac just looked at her unconscious body. He hesitated in his decision to take her with him, but didn't after hearing footsteps from other pro heroes. Drac just barely managed to get away before the pro heroes showed up. To his surprise it wasn't All Might, but rather the eternal number two, the Flame hero Endeavor. He was accompanied by Kamui Woods, the wooden hero.

"That's strange. Unconscious and injured, but no implications that she had defended herself." Kamui noticed. Endeavor picked her up bridal style, because it was most convenient to carry her like that.

"Looks like she was attacked by a dog, but no dogs live in this area. She is just getting more and more reckless ever since All Might and her are hanging out. We should get her to a hospital, getting her checked up.", Endeavor stated. Kamui agreed and the two headed in the direction they came from.

"I will keep watching you, my love. And I will make you mine.", Drac said in the darkness, watching the two heroes carrying Sakura to the nearest hospital. He wasn't concerned that they'll identify the bite as human and even if they did, Sakura was probably too scared to tell the truth. Drac had loved Hikari Aizawa, he was devastated finding out she would marry someone else and was completely heartbroken hearing of her death. Her daughter looked just like her, but with a different quirk, the quirk of Yamato Aizawa. He hated that quirk, but man did he love that face. Now that All Might was in the picture and those two were practically inseparable, he started hating his smell on her beautiful body.

"Your future Husband is impatient, Nightwing. Don't let him wait too long.", with those words he fled into the night.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Oh boy, finally some conflict. It's so hard writing a love story like this, ****though the villain x hero love story is one sided. I'm excited for when I get to the 'good part' of this. I really like writing this, so I hope you still enjoy reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 14: Feverish Hallucinations**

"Seems like it was no greater injury, but still, you should be more careful.", the nurse said as she wrapped up the bite mark. Endeavor and Kamui Woods haven't left her side ever since they arrived at the hospital.

"Hehe, yeah, I'll be careful around dogs.", Sakura chuckled. Endeavor has told the nurse that she was bitten by a dog and that it wasn't really deep, luckily. Kamui just stayed because it was the polite thing to do until Shota Aizawa would show up.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Endeavor. I would have probably been in some serious trouble if you and Kamui hadn't found me." Sakura thanked Endeavor with a bow.

"Don't mention it, Nightwing.", Endeavor said. Kamui replied: "What kind of heroes would we be if we just let you lay there?"

"Why were you guys even out patrolling?", Sakura asked. Just as Endeavor wanted to answer he was interrupted by the voice he hated, the voice of All Might.

"Sakura, are you okay?", he asked as he entered the hospital. Sakura walked up to All Might smiling at her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to Endeavor and Kamui.", Sakura gave a thumbs up, like All Might likes to do, making the blonde smile.

"Alright then. Let's get you back home.", All Might said and wanted to lead Sakura out of the hospital.

"How come you came to pick her up, All Might? Couldn't Eraserhead be bothered to help his sister?", Endeavor sounded a bit suspicious. All Might just smiled at his rival and stated: "It's like 3 in the morning, he doesn't like to be bothered after a specific time of day. It sounds like I'm not allowed to pick my girlfriend."

"My apologies, All Might.", Endeavor stated. The two lovers started walking out again until Sakura stopped, holding her head with one hand.

"Sakura...", All Might was worried. She shut her eyes as if she were in intense pain and exclaimed: "It's so hot, it feels like I'm burning."

She collapsed to the floor, but didn't hit the cold floor, for All Might caught her. Her face was red as if she was just gotten out of a tub with boiling water.

"Oh shoot!", Kamui said and got a doctor. All Might laid her face to his chest, placing a hand on her cheek feeling her skin.

"She has a fever. Endeavor what happened?", All Might wanted to know. The flame Hero had no idea himself so he just said: "We found her with a bite mark on her shoulder and brought her here. I have no idea how she got the fever, I swear."

All Might had picked Sakura up now and a doctor had appeared, leading the heroes to a spare room where the hospital staff would keep an eye on her. All Might didn't wanna leave her, he was really concerned about her well-being, given the fact that she seemed completely healthy just a few moments ago.

"We'll leave now. Everything will be fine All Might.", Kamui said as he and Endeavor left the room. All Might nodded in response and just sat down on a chair that was standing in the room to be out of the way for the doctors and the nurses.

"I assume you're not gonna leave anytime soon, All Might.", doctor Iwata asked getting a head shake from All Might. The doctor sighed in defeat and just said: "Listen, I know your concerned about her well-being but we can't give her an infusion if her family doesn't approve. So sadly, your word doesn't do anything, but she needs the infusion in order for her body to fight of the infection that caused the fever."

"I could call Eraserhead to give you permission. He might not be in a good mood after waking him up, but if it's about his sister, he'll do anything if it means she is safe.", All Might explained. Doctor Iwata nodded and All Might called Aizawa on his phone.

"What do you want All Might? It's almost 4 in the morning. Please don't tell me you lost her on the way here?", Shota sounded annoyed and tired over the phone. All Might chuckled nervously and said: "Actually something else came up and they need your permission, Aizawa. You see, Sakura has developed a fever and they can't give her the infusion without you saying that it's okay."

Shota literally yelled through the phone it of course it was okay to give it to her, as if he wouldn't want his sister to be better.

"You didn't have to yell at me, Aizawa.", All Might said. Luckily the doctor heard Shota yell through the phone so he proceeded with the procedure.

"I hope, that this'll really help her. If not I'm gonna kill you All Might.", Shota said and hung up. All Might put his phone away and sighed. One of these days he has to tell Tsukauchi about all this, he had promised to tell him what his relation with Nightwing was, maybe they could find out what was going on.

"Alright. Now we have to keep an eye on her. Hopefully this helps her. You can stay here if you want. We'll hear if something happens or if we have to swap the infusion.", Doctor Iwata said and left the room with the nurses. All Might watched his sleeping girlfriend, her face still looked like she just go out of hot water but what was weird for him was the love bite on her neck. The nurses took of her hero costume because she complaint that it was too hot, but that love bite felt so out of place, he was 100% certain it couldn't come from him. All Might just shared the bed with her once and at that time the two were fully dressed and the side of her neck where it sat wasn't even turned to him. All Might walked up to her bedside, placed a hand on her cheek and brushed some hair out of her face. How he loved her. Even with the fever she looked like an angel to him, the only thing kinda bothering him was the love bite. All Might would ask her about it when she woke up, right now she needs the rest, it strained her body greatly fighting a fever this strong.

"You'll have to tell me the truth once you wake up, Sakura.", All Might said and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then took the chair and put it next to her bed, sitting himself down on the chair and taking her hand. After some time Sakura woke up.

"You're awake. That's a relief, cherry blossom.", All Might smiled at her. Sakura was a bit confused, by now she should have been home.

"What happened?", she wondered, still a bit sleepy. All Might explained everything to her and she was shocked. Did that bite really cause her to develop a fever? Seems like it.

"Oh yeah, why are you calling me cherry blossom all of a sudden Toshi?", Sakura asked, slightly smiling.

"Well I can't keep calling you by your real name, so I thought I could use that as a pet name.", All Might chuckled nervously. Sakura liked that pet name, even though it was just a translation of her actual given name. The moment didn't last long however, because Drac was standing at the window watching her, making her freak out. All Might looked where she was looking, but didn't see anybody.

"Are you alright?", All Might sounded concerned.

"Ah...yes. Sorry to concern you, Toshi. I just thought….I saw someone.", Sakura stated. All Might just gripped her hand a bit tighter, but not enough to hurt her and said: "Must have been the fever. I'm a bit worried that it might harm you more than we think."

Sakura laid her other hand on All Might's and smiled the brightest smile she could muster: "So what if it harms me, like I couldn't use my quirk anymore? I wouldn't be worried, I would still have you."

All Might's face turned a slight pink. He still wasn't quite used to seeing her smile and be so upbeat.

"But, you love your quirk. Would you really be content with being quirkless?", All Might asked, a bit panicking.

"I'd rather be quirkless than dead. I mean I would have to get used to not having a quirk, but I'd manage, because I would have you.", Sakura replied to her boyfriend who loosened his grip on her hand. He stood up from the chair and leaned down to her face to kiss her.

"Did you drink cacao?", Sakura asked teasingly. All Might just smiled and responded: "How'd you know?"

"Your lips taste like chocolate. I like that.", Sakura smiled.

"If it's like that than I should drink more often cocoa.", All Might grinned at her. Sakura just giggled and gave All Might a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You should go. School is starting soon and you don't wanna be late again.", Sakura said and All Might let go of her hand. He said his god byes and left.

Over the past couple of days All Might and also Shota visited Sakura occasionally. During the night she was visited by her stalker, freaking her out. But once the doctors and nurses checked on her, they never found anything or anyone.

"Those are just hallucinations caused by the fever, though it shouldn't be this bad...", the doctors and nurses said.

"I'm not crazy! I can see him clearly! He is stalking me!", Sakura insisted on seeing him, but not even All Might believed her, telling her that the man she thinks she is seeing is in prison.

"Why don't you believe me, All Might? I clearly saw him.", Sakura was sad that not even All Might believed her. It hurt her deeply, but of course All Might wouldn't believe her when he clearly saw that man walking out to get himself arrested.

"I do believe you, but it doesn't make sense to me that you see him.", All Might reassured her, but she didn't quite believe him. Then again, was that just some kind of elaborate scheme to break the two up?

"I'm just scared, All Might….", Sakura started crying. All Might took her in his arms, sitting down on the bed with her, pulling her to his chest.

"Scared of losing me because of this?", All Might asked. Sakura just nodded and sobbed. All Might stroked through her hair, saying: "I promised to never leave you, especially not during this time, cherry blossom."

It felt nice, feeling his strong arms around her, giving her comfort. It was nice knowing all this was just for her, that All Might was just hers.

"It's nice...knowing you care, All Might. Thank you.", Sakura stuttered under her sobs and sighs. All Might felt the same way, it was nice caring for someone. True she wasn't dependent on him, but it still felt nice knowing that he'll call her his wife one day.

Just as All Might left, and Sakura was left alone again, her 'feverish hallucinations' came back.

"Leave me alone, Drac! I don't need the stress of dealing with you now!", Sakura said as she laid herself back in bed to sleep a bit, trying to ignore the man who is stalking her.

"Why are you always disobeying me, my dear. It breaks my heart.", Drac said, sitting himself on the chair next to her bed, looking at her, grinning.

"Leave! The doctors have already declared me crazy thanks to you showing up and leaving when people look at you!", Sakura was done with his shit. She just wanted to sleep and get better soon, so she could go to the police and file a report for stalking.

"Ah come on darling, it's kinda funny seeing you lose your mind.", he chuckled. Sakura turned his back to him, covering her ears with the pillow.

"The doctors already think your crazy, it's just a matter of time when you'll have no one left but me. Sleep well, my queen. This night, I'm not going to bother you anymore.", Drac stated and left. As if to check if he had kept his word Sakura turned around again to see nothing but an empty chair in the dark room she is in. This man was really creepy, and, if he would succeed in breaking up All Might and her, he would make his move. She didn't even wanna think about what he already planned. She suddenly became cold with fear.


	15. Chapter 15

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 15: "You shouldn't have been out alone"**

**Author's Note:****It's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter. It was Christmas Time and I actually wanted to give you a cute Christmas story but I gave up on it. So here you go, chapter 15. I hope you still enjoy.**

* * *

After being released from the hospital when her fever died down, she was advised to stay home for at least another week. Sakura was bored, but she couldn't and shouldn't leave the house at night, even though she really wanted to, so she did the next best thing: Watching old home videos of her and Shota in her All Might jumpsuit (Yes, she has one of those).

* * *

"Look, Shota. This is your little sister.", her mom said in the video, holding a bundle in her arms laying in a hospital bed.

"She looks like you, Mommy. She is really pretty.", Shota replied to their mother, looking at the little face of the baby.

"You wanna give her a name?", their dad asked the young boy in the video. The boy looked at the baby's face smiled and said: "Sakura. Her name will be Sakura."

"And why that name?", the mother asked. The boy simply responded with: "She'll be as beautiful as a cherry blossom in spring."

The parents agreed on how to call the little girl, which giggled by just hearing it's name. Their mother laid the bundle into the boy's arms who was beaming with glee, seeing his little sister.

"Welcome to the Family, Sakura.", Shota said, hugging the little bundle. And just like that the video was over.

* * *

Sakura didn't know why she watched those old videos, maybe it was the fact that in them they were still happy they were a whole family, or maybe the fact that it gave her some kind of closure that her parents will always be there for them.

"Watching those old videos?", Shota asked, walking into the living room with two paper bags in his arms. Sakura just nodded. Yes she was watching those old videos, though she really had no idea why she watches them.

"Why?", Shota asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see mom and dad again I guess...because right now, I could really use some motherly advice...", Sakura stated, burying her face in her knees. Shota looked at his sister with a bit of concern. He couldn't replace their parents, he couldn't give her the advice she needed.

"If mom would be here now, she would tell you that everything will turn out alright.", Shota said, smiling ever so slightly at his sister. Sakura smiled a bit but then her face saddened again.

"It's not that easy, Shota. It's just not that easy...", Sakura mumbled. Shota sighed and brought the bags in the kitchen, putting everything away. He only saw his sister watching those old home videos when she really needed something to do or needed to look at their mom again. Sakura has put on the next home video, it was the one where she showed her Quirk for the first time. Shota laughed when he saw it, Sakura felt a bit embarrassed that she broke so many things in the house. Luckily the things were replaced and not really expensive. This wasn't the problem though, something was bothering Sakura immensely and Shota wanted to know what it is.

"Okay, what's on your mind?", Shota asked his sister and turned off the TV. Sakura just made a pout but answered reluctantly: "There is something, but I can't tell anyone. Because I can't tell anyone, it makes me feel like I'm betraying All Might. But I'm scared of what'll happen if I tell anyone."

Shota listened and for once, he didn't have an answer to her problem. He usually had a logical solution for so many problems, that wasn't one of them.

"I can't help you with that, sorry.", Shota apologized to her. Sakura just looked at him and smiled, as if to say it wasn't his fault. It wasn't and still, Shota felt so weird not being able to help his sister, he was always able to help her, but not this time…

"Alright. And remember, the police said you shouldn't be patrolling for a while.", Shota said and walked back in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Sakura hated that order, she wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves, now she was one of them and it frustrated her a great deal.

"Yeah, I know. The stalker is still out to get me. Yadda Yadda Yadda.", Sakura sounded annoyed. Shota was kinda amused about it and relieved as well. Sakura was way too reckless for her own good, but she just wanted to help others, like a hero does, but with whatever happens to her lately it's too dangerous for her to go outside at night, at least alone. Sakura pulled the hood of the jumpsuit in her face, it was embarrassing knowing that the stalker was a former friend of her mother and was obsessed with her because of her looks.

"So you would accept going out with All Might for a walk?", Sakura asked sheepishly as she walked into the kitchen and sat herself at the table.

"Heck no. That man will rush to the side of someone else when he just hears the word 'help'. He would leave you alone, even if it were for just a minute. A minute can be very dangerous for you right now.", Shota said as he placed the dinner on the table. Sakura took her bowl filled with white rice and they started eating. It's been a while since just the two ate together. Usually Sakura was already out patrolling, but she can't go out. She was ordered by the police to stay inside at night as long as she is chased down by the stalker.

"Anything planned tonight, Shota?", Sakura asked her brother while eating rice and some Tamagoyaki.

"Nothing unusual as always. I'm just making a schedule for my students.", Shota replied, eating something as well. Sakura just nodded but then Shota asked: "Have you anything planned? Other than sneaking out to go patrolling?"

"I didn't plan on sneaking out….okay, maybe I did, but only because I'm the best for this job.", Sakura said and stuffed a piece of Teriyaki in her mouth. Shota just rolled his eyes at her and the two ate in silence. He knew his sister far too well to know when she has something planned that she shouldn't do.

* * *

After dinner and the dishes were done, Sakura face-timed All Might. They haven't seen each other for a while, because she wasn't at school and he couldn't visit her due to some things he had to take care of.

"Finally, I get to see your beautiful face again, Sakura. How are you feeling?", All Might wanted to know. Sakura giggled a bit. She liked it when All Might gave her compliments, it built up her self esteem.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. I missed your face as well. Do you know what else I miss?", Sakura had a playful twinkle in her eyes what made All Might laugh a bit.

"What would that be?", he was curious. Sakura said: "Waking up in your arms."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I miss seeing your beauty first thing in the morning. Sadly, your brother wouldn't like us two sharing a bed before we are married.", All Might replied. Sakura sighed, but shot up into a sitting position a second after.

"Did you hear that, Toshi?", she asked, a bit scared. All Might shook his head and asked: "What did you hear?"

"It sounded like someone threw something against my window.", Sakura stated and stood up from her bed. She walked over to her window, but there was nothing. She looked at the face-time call again and All Might shook his head and said: "You're not going outside to investigate! This is way too dangerous, you know that!"

"Sorry, my love. Something is up and I wanna know what. I'll call later.", Sakura said and ended the call. She changed from her PJ's in her hero costume and walked out of the house without being noticed by her brother.

When she came to her window, all there was, was a letter. It was suspicious, because it was addressed to her. When she opened it it read: "My love, nice to see that you still disobey me, but that doesn't matter right now. I wanna talk to you. I see that threatening you and sending you creepy texts isn't the way I want our relationship to go. So please, be so kind and meet me at the old chapel in the outskirts of the city. Here is the address."

There was an address written in the letter. Sakura texted All Might the address with the instructions to come there in one and a half hour. It would take her with her Quirk about half an hour to get there, talking to him would take another 45 minutes and being knocked out lasted about 3 hours so, she calculated that All Might would find her about 15 minutes after her being knocked out. So she would be safe with All Might. She turned off her phone and launched herself with eagle wings into the air and made her way to the old chapel. She was just worried why Drac would choose an old chapel. Was it because she felt bad for breaking the rules? Or was she so worried about it because she didn't know what to expect? Either way, she would be found by All Might if he got the message in time.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sakura arrived at the location the letter mentioned. She was really nervous as she looked at the old building. Sakura felt so small and had a bad feeling for disobeying the orders the police gave her, but she couldn't back out now so she knocked on the large wooden door and called out: "I'm here. What do you want you bastard?"

Suddenly the door opened and Sakura fell face first on the floor. And just like that the door closed again, locking her inside the old chapel. A voice came out of nowhere, saying: "It's wonderful that you could make it. I have plans that I wanna discuss with my future wife."

"I already told you. I am NOT going to marry you!", Sakura said as she stood up on her feet again. A man jumped down from he ceiling and landed in front of her. Of course it was Drac. He circled her and spun her around as if the two were dancing.

"Don't break my heart, my darling. I already told you that your tone isn't fit for talking to your future husband. You should really work on your attitude, my beauty.", he said. Drac had turned her to face him and almost kissed her, but didn't.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about, Drac? Hopefully it has nothing to do with your stupid plans of marrying me….", Sakura scoffed, trying her hardest to get away from him, but she already used a lot of energy trying to escape him.

"Do you like poetry?", he asked out of nowhere. Sakura was confused but answered honestly with: "Yes, I do. Which woman doesn't?"

With that said, Drac started dancing with her again and whispered in her ear: "Love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. And therefore is winged cupid painted blind."

Sakura was in a trance like state. About 30 minutes have gone by by now and if she calculated correctly, Drac would do something utterly stupid or weird for her and he would either have to knock her out or her heart does it for him in the next 15 minutes.

"I have a gift for you, my darling. Do you wanna see it?", Drac asked as they stopped dancing through the old and empty chapel.

"You'll show it to me, even if I refuse. So yeah, let me see it.", Sakura sounded a bit annoyed, but Drac ignored it. He walked up to the altar and pulled back the curtains behind it. Sakura was shocked seeing what was behind the curtain, it was a wedding dress.

"What the Hell?", she exclaimed as she approached the dress to examine it.

"Do you like it, my love? I got it, just for you. So now you can marry me, and we'll be together forever, without All Might interfering!", Drac sounded as if he went crazy, though it isn't something new to Sakura that this man was obsessed with her.

"Are you insane? I'm never, ever gonna marry you! Not even in this dress, though it is beautiful.", Sakura turned to him again with anger in her eyes and voice. Drac was angry too now and he let her know: "How can you reject me? I will give you everything! You will be a QUEEN! And yet, you refuse me, because of that big idiot All Might! I will have you, even if I have to KILL All Might!"

Drac grabbed Sakura by the neck and choked her. After about a minute she lost consciousness and Drac let go of her, making her fall to the floor. He was done with playing nice, if he couldn't have her neither would All Might, but Drac wasn't stupid. He would let them think they're safe and then he would take her from All Might. But for now he had to leave, because a car stopped in front of the door. Drac couldn't really leave, he just hid in the shadows where no one could see him. As the door opened, the anger boiled up inside of Drac. It was All Might looking for his girlfriend. Sakura had calculated correctly, though she didn't think it would come this far, that the man who claims to love her had choked her, just because she refused him. Anyway, now that All Might was there, everything was fine. He found Sakura and carried her out to the car, putting her in a car seat and driving of. Drac would have Sakura as his wife and queen, even if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

About 3 hours later Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She panicked a bit but than she saw that All Might was sleeping next to her and she calmed down. Sakura understood now why she shouldn't have gone outside all by herself, but she didn't like being cooped up inside. Somehow All Might figured out that she was awake and woke up as well, looking her in the eyes. There was disappointment in his blue eyes and it hurt Sakura to see that.

"I'm sorry, Toshi.", she mumbled and turned her back to him. All Might just wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and laid his head on her shoulder, saying: "You shouldn't have been out alone. I can't always save you, cherry blossom. Now that I'm a teacher, I can't just show up late to work, the same goes for you."

Sakura felt really bad, so she started crying, which upset All Might. The two sat up in bed and a quick glance at the clock let All Might know that he would be late for school again, but it was not important right now. He hugged Sakura who sobbed even more now.

"There, there. What has gotten you so upset, my darling?", All Might asked, patting her back. Sakura sobbed and sniffed but finally said under tears: "I'm so sorry! I never should've ignored the orders Tsukauchi gave me! I should've listened to you and to Shota and to Endeavor and everyone else! I just don't know what to do!"

The last part was hard for her to admit. All Might just pulled her closer and stroked her hair to calm her down.

"You don't have to always know what to do. Not even I know what to do sometimes. It's normal, that makes us human, Sakura. We're humans, not machines, my love. We have to accept that we don't know what we have to do sometimes.", All Might tried calming her down, and it worked, albeit not in a way he expected. Sakura started crying a bit less and cuddled up to All Might. The two laid down again, All Might throwing the blanket over them and the two falling asleep in each others arms, like it's meant to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Longest chapter so far. It was actually planned a bit differently, but it turned out the way it did. I actually wanted to make more Phantom of the Opera references, but I guess I have to make them in the next chapter. I hope you still enjoy it, because I like to write it still. Please leave reviews for suggestions what I can improve**


	16. Chapter 16

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 16: Exposed Secrets**

As the alarm woke up All Might, he had little recollection of what happened last night. He panicked a bit when he felt something moving under the blanket, but he calmed down when he saw his girlfriend nuzzling the pillow she was laying on. He had to wake her up so they could go to work. So he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly to wake her up.

"Sakura. Sakura, wake up. It's time to get ready for work.", All Might said lightly as he shook her awake. As her eyes fluttered open she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Good morning, Toshi. Is it really 7:00 am. Already?", she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. All Might nodded and Sakura sat up in bed making a small pout.

"I liked sleeping in, but I guess I have to catch up on all the work I've been missing.", Sakura stated.

After about half an hour the two arrived at the school, 5 minutes earlier than Shota Aizawa would show up, so the two could keep it a secret that she was with All Might for the night. Though Shota might know that nothing happened between them, he would still be furious at All Might, thinking he had 'kidnapped' her so they could spend time together. But immediately as the two entered the building, Sakura was dragged along by the principal and caught up on what she missed. Sakura listened closely to what had to be done and nodded when principal Nezu said she should go to work at once. She walked into her office and started working, checking the security system and doing all the stuff she was hired to do. It was harder than she thought, but she managed to do it right. It was her job after all, and Sakura also wasn't stupid. She was very smart, even as a little girl, because she liked spending time with her brother and also started to read when she was three. Not only did she have good grades, she also understood some things that others don't quite grasp, like how certain quirks work or how the security system in Tartarus kinda worked. She had read up on a lot of things, though it was mostly on birds and insects and also mythical creatures with wings, so she could use her quirk most efficiently.

Then her phone buzzed in her pocket. Sakura was a bit afraid but looked at her phone. A huge rock fell from her heart when she read the contact name: Shota. The message read: "I made coffee. If you want some, come on other to the teacher's lounge. I'll save some for you."

Sakura liked it when Shota made coffee, he always knew that she preferred her coffee white with sugar and not too strong but not too watery either. Shota, in her eyes, had the hidden talent to make the perfect coffee. He just knew how to make the perfect coffee. Sakura had worked for a few hours so she stood up and made her way to the teacher's lounge for her coffee. A little bonus was that she would see her boyfriend again. She liked watching him through the cameras that were (almost) all over the school. Sakura was the second in command, if you could call her that.

As she entered the teacher's lounge she saw All Might struggling with something so she walked over to him, and laid her phone next to his to check on him.

"What's keeping you busy?", she asked as she leaned over his shoulder, scaring him a bit, causing him to spit up a little bit of blood. Sakura had to giggle.

"Don't scare me like that again, Sakura.", All Might relied to her, smiling as he heard her giggle. Shota came up to her and gave her the coffee mug.

"Thanks Shota. So, do you need help, All Might?", Sakura said, after she took a sip from the coffee.

"How did you know?", he wondered.

"I made a name for myself as a hero for finding weak points and stuff like that. So you struggling with lesson planning isn't hard to make out.", Sakura stated. All Might had to admit that she was right, that's what he admired her for.

"You're right.", All Might said and asked his girlfriend to help. Of course she helped him with whatever he needed help with. After all, that's just what you do in a relationship, right?

"All Might, can I ask you something?", Sakura was curious and a bit nervous.

"Sure, what's up, Sakura?", All Might wanted to know. Sakura quickly glanced at her phone and then back to All Might.

"You'll always be there for me, right? Like you would catch me if I fell, or lend me a shoulder when I need to cry?", Sakura asked. It startled All Might a bit that she had asked that of him, but he would be honest with her: "Yes, of course. I love you and I'll be there for you no matter what. And that's a promise."

Sakura smiled and finished her coffee. It was nice knowing All Might was always there for her, like a man should be. He promised to always be there for her, no matter what. Sakura was about to grab her phone when Hizashi rushed into the room and started yelling that he couldn't see due to his hairdo having fallen over his eyes. Sakura sighed, put the mug away and held the voice hero still so Shota could fix his hair. After all this was done, Sakura excused herself to her office and started working again.

All Might was amused seeing how relieved Hizashi was after the Aizawa siblings fixed his hairdo, saying thank you over and over again. Even Midnight and Snipe had an amused smile on their faces. Then a text popped up on the screen of Sakura's phone. All might didn't want to be the guy that looks at the texts on his girlfriend's phone, like he didn't trust her. He trusted her, but somehow, he wanted to know why she was so distant ever since the first rescue. Whatever it was, All Might wanted to know the reason, so he took the phone, unlocked it (she wasn't very creative when she set her pattern to resemble a 'T') and looked at the text that was send. What was standing there, shocked the number one hero: "Remember, tell anyone, and you will suffer. But I could never hurt you, my love, I'll hurt those who are most important to you."

It was weird reading that, but All Might was really curious and looked at every single message that man had send Sakura.

"Why didn't she tell me anything about that?", All Might thought to himself. Good Thing was, Sakura never texted back after the first day, meaning she didn't want him to get any ideas. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him from still messaging her and that was what had creeped out Sakura. Now that All Might knew why she was so jumpy and distant he wanted to figure out a way to help her, but first had to confront Sakura about the texts, but what if she gets defensive? Whatever happens, he had to know. All Might Decided to give Sakura her phone back after school, so he could read more of the messages the unknown number send her. He knew it wasn't very heroic to do so, but he was really worried about his girlfriend. Yes, it wasn't really heroic to just keep the phone and read the texts that were sent to her, but he really needed to know what was going on.

* * *

After school was over, Sakura was almost panicking for not finding her phone. She has looked everywhere but couldn't find it. She stopped searching after All Might showed up at the door with a smile.

"Seems like you had a rough day, Sakura. What about we grab a coffee together?", All Might asked, smiling at her. Sakura just smiled up at him and stated: "Sure. That's nice of you, Toshi."

"No problem. I have to talk to you about something anyway.", All Might replied and the two headed out of the school building.

"Sakura, be home before it gets dark.", Shota said as he headed home. Sakura just nodded and the couple walked to their favorite cafe to get some coffee.

All Might and Sakura sat down and ordered their coffee. Then All Might gave Sakura her phone back.

"Where did you find that? I was looking for that all over my office.", Sakura immediately looked at her messages and saw that the newest ones have already been read.

"You accidentally left it at the teacher's lounge after you helped me with the lesson planning.", All Might said a little nervous. Though it was usually funny for Sakura seeing the symbol of peace being a nervous, something told her he had a secret he didn't want her to know, that had to do with her phone. She raised an eyebrow at the hero and wondered: "Toshi, what did you do?"

"Promise me, that you won't be mad when I tell you.", All Might said, holding up his hands in a defensive manner. Sakura promised and All Might added: "I read the texts from the unknown number that they send you today."

"You did WHAT?", Sakura was shocked to hear that.

"You promised that you won't get mad at me.", All Might reminded her. Sakura just sighed with a bit of disappointment in her voice. During that time the two have gotten their coffee. Sakura had calmed down a bit, took a sip from her coffee and sighed: "You shouldn't have done that, Toshi."

"I know. I just...", All Might started but was interrupted by Sakura.

"I assume you read them all, meaning you know what'll happen. That's why I didn't tell you, or Shota, or the principal. There was a reason why I got so distant, Toshi. I didn't want you or anyone to get hurt. That's why I never told you.", Sakura explained, going through her hair with her hands and then gripping the cup tightly.

"I didn't know you would be this upset about this. I'm sorry. I never meant to betray your trust.", All Might felt really bad that he had read the messages. He never wanted to upset her, he just wanted to understand her better, but it didn't have the effect he wanted.

"Betray my trust, you did. All Might, not even the students will be safe now. I may even lose the only family I still have. Thanks for that.", Sakura was angry at All Might.

"I didn't know that, Sakura. I was just worried, because you were so distant. Please forgive me.", All Might sounded pleading. Sakura shook her head: "I can't. Because of that, everyone I know and love will be hurt and I can't do anything against it, except I accept the proposal..."

"Proposal? That weirdo proposed to you? Do you love him?", All Might was curious. Sakura sighed.

"The only man I ever loved is you, but it seems that to protect everyone I might have to become a villain….", Sakura stated and took the last sip of her coffee.

"Please don't. I wouldn't wanna fight you. I couldn't fight you, even if I had to.", All Might said.

"I'll see you at work All Might.", Sakura stated, stood up and left the money for her coffee on the table, leaving All Might all alone in the cafe.

* * *

That night, neither of them could sleep well. Both thought about texting the other, but didn't, it would just make all of this weirder for them. In the shadows, a figure was amused about the outcome that the two had an argument. It worked better than he thought and later that week, he will be married to her.

* * *

**Author's note:**** I don't know why, but I'm so disappointed of this chapter, it tastes like a tasteless cheese or some other tasteless dairy product. Oh well, I hope you still enjoy, even though this is a rather weak chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 17: "There will be a wedding!?"**

Sakura and All Might had a lot of stress after it became public knowledge that the two have 'broken up' due to a small argument they had. Sakura wasn't the jealous type, there isn't much to be jealous about when people always wear you down like a pair of slippers, but praise your boyfriend like he is a god. Yes, that is a thing, insulting her in front of All Might and then praise him to the heavens. Why would she be jealous of that? Sakura thought about speaking up but decided not to, due to not wanting to cause a scene. She knew better than doing that, she knew better than causing a scene and making her look like the bad guy. A lot of people started laughing at her when she was out in town getting groceries or meeting friends (which to be fair she didn't have a lot of) and those people said that it was the best decision the two could have made. Now that All Might was 'single' again he could find someone far more suitable for him than Sakura was. She had heard everything in the book: "If you really love him, you shouldn't keep him from someone he is better suited for.", "Really darling, All Might just pitied you, you shouldn't keep up his time and attention more than you need to." and "Why would he settle with an ugly face like you? Sure, he says you're beautiful but he doesn't really mean that."

Sakura knew enough about All Might to know that he was a bad liar, a very bad liar. It was pretty much against his moral code to lie, so he wasn't very good at it. Sakura on the other hand could lie in a way not everyone noticed at first. She had to keep a smile and tell scared kids that everything is fine even when it was clear to them that it wasn't. She found lying was a useful skill once in a while as a hero. Yes, once in a while you have to tell the truth to make people trust you for you to be able to save them. Sakura was sitting in her favorite cafe she likes to visit with All Might, but he knew better than confronting her again, at least for the next few days. Sakura was looking through her phone when a woman pushed her phone to the table as she sat down across from her.

"You know, a frown doesn't fit you, Sakura.", the woman said with a smile on her lips. Sakura looked up from the table and looked into purple eyes and already knew who was sitting across from her.

"Ikuko, nice to see you too.", Sakura said smiling sadly. Ikuko was Sakura's best girl friend, they have met in a book store when Sakura accidentally ran her over. Ikuko is 22 years old and the daughter of a rich couple owning an electric gadgets factory, but you wouldn't notice it by the way she dresses. Sakura didn't know that at first either until she was 16 and was invited to one of those fancy dinner parties Ikuko's parents organized. She had to admit that they were boring that's why Ikuko liked clubbing a lot. Sakura liked Ikuko, because she was the first person who was not family to tell her how cool her quirk was and Ikuko liked Sakura, because she didn't make fun of her for being quirk-less. Heck, as far as Sakura was concerned, A quirk didn't make you a better person. The majority of the world's population has quirks, being quirk-less was something relatively rare. Sakura was sure that Izuku used to be quirk-less but somehow got a quirk. She wasn't sure how exactly, but something wasn't quite adding up with that boy, and not just because he seems to be All Might's favorite student.

"I heard what happened between you and All Might. What a shame, I thought you two would be perfect for each other, since you are practically his biggest fan-girl.", Ikuko stated, brushing some purple locks out of her face. Sakura envied Ikuko for how beautiful and young she was.

"He has done something that I don't know how to deal with. Because of this, I practically have to avoid him now, but it's really hard. I just wanna kiss his stupid face again, but if I do that, everyone I know and love will get hurt.", Sakura explained. It sounded like getting death threats from people who wanted All Might for their own.

"That's tough, sweetie….Tell you what, this weekend, we're going clubbing. Getting that boy drama out of your head, maybe flirt with some guys your age, you'll see.", Ikuko meant well, and Sakura knew that, after all, she was raised sheltered so she couldn't blame the younger woman to like to party. Sakura sighed: "Alright. I know better than to argue with you about this. Let's get me a relatively fancy dress."

Ikuko smiled brightly, Sakura could hardly refuse anything from her friend. Both had a relatively hard childhood, Ikuko due to being isolated and quirk-less and Sakura due to people calling her stupid and lame. Sakura had paid for her coffee and left with Ikuko to a clothing store. Ikuko knew what Sakura liked, she was a fan of bright colder colors like a light blue even though her hero costume was black. The reason Sakura designed her hero costume to be black is to better blend in with the shadows at night, when she is usually out patrolling. Besides, Sakura didn't like a lot to stand out, she was more specialized in support and helping from the background than actually fighting head on, just like her brother was. Other than that, Sakura really didn't like drawing attention to herself, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable but with All Might as boyfriend, getting attention was expected.

As Sakura left the changing room in a light blue knee-length dress with one strap and glitter on the upper and lower rim of the dress. She felt a bit uncomfortable but liked the dress.

"That is really beautiful. It really fits you, Sakura. It really brings out your beauty.", Ikuko said and Sakura smiled. Ikuko was the only person, other than All Might and her brothers to tell Sakura she was beautiful. Sakura certainly felt beautiful in that dress, so Ikuko and Sakura bought it.

"Don't worry, I have shoes that fit perfectly with the dress.", Sakura smiled at her friend and the two made up a time and place to meet to go clubbing.

* * *

As the friends went into the club, Sakura felt a bit weird. First of, she was going out with a friend after she had 'broken up' with her first ever boyfriend, and second of, she didn't wanna flirt with anybody. People just didn't really appreciate her, it was normal for her, still, somehow she felt like even rejecting someone would make it even worse. The rumor that Sakura was actually engaged to someone else was still around and it bothered her immensely. Ikuko liked partying, she also was relatively well known in the clubbing scene so Sakura and Ikuko had no problem getting into the club. Sakura just seated herself at the bar, simply ordering a Bloody Mary and watching her friend dance. Sakura wasn't the dancing type, not that she couldn't do it, she just doesn't like doing it, unless she has to. As long as she doesn't have to, she wouldn't move a muscle to dance. She liked observing people, which was part of her whole hero shtick. Sakura was specialized in search and rescue after all, sometimes she even helped out the Pussycats. Sometimes you could see a bit better from up high, that's what her dad always said.

"Always assure yourself of the situation before rushing in.", that's what she was always told during her time at U.A. She always was kinda reckless, but she learned to control her reckless behavior when she was at U.A.

Some time has passed since Ikuko and Sakura first came to the club and Sakura and her friend already had a few drinks. Sakura felt a bit tipsy, but she wasn't drunk at this point, she could still win in a fight if it would come to it. People started to flirt with Sakura, but most of them left her alone when she said that she wasn't interested. And then there was this one guy.

"Hey sexy, I lost my number, can I get yours?", the man asked. He was obviously drunk, so Sakura rolled her eyes at this guy and just answered with: "Get lost. I'm not interested."

The guy wouldn't have any of this and raged: "Hey, what gives? Do you think you can be picky now that you know that you could have All Might? You should feel lucky that a guy is interested in you, with that lame quirk of yours, Nightwing."

"All Might and I have had an argument, but that doesn't mean we are broken up. Now scram, I'm not interested in you or anyone.", Sakura said and turned her back to the man, who wouldn't have any of that.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem? Do you think only All Might is worth talking to? I think you have been spoiled ever since you started hanging out with All Might.", the man wanted to turn her to him again but was than pinned to the floor in a matter of moments. Sakura had pinned the man down, holding him in place.

"Don't you dare talk about him that way. All Might is a true hero, that's the reason that made me fall for him. He would never be as creepy and shady as you, you moron. Now get lost!", Sakura explained and the man stumbled out of the club once Sakura stood up from him. She sat down at the bar again and it was quiet again until the current TV program was interrupted by none other than Drac, who had an announcement to make. Sakura asked the barkeeper to turn the volume up a bit, which he did. And the words that were spoken shocked everyone in the room: "Until the end of the week, I will be married to none other than Nightwing. This'll be a big event, but not everyone is invited. I feel generous though, Nightwing is allowed to have her brother at the ceremony. This'll be the only way to prevent tragedy, so don't keep me waiting love.", he ended the interruption with a kiss and then the TV turned to the previous program again.

"We knew it! You just used All Might! What a shame, he is such a good catch.", some women started berating Sakura because of the news. She tried defending herself with saying: "I didn't know about this myself! I didn't think that freak would actually do that!"

Of course, nobody believed her, everyone berated her because of what she did to All Might, that she deserved to die and all that stuff. Sakura had enough and left the club, leaving even her friend Ikuko, who was certain that Sakura could never betray All Might or anyone she loved, behind.

When Sakura came home, she just broke out into tears. In order to stop all this before it starts she would have to marry someone she doesn't even love, making this whole ordeal a huge shit show, now that everyone in Japan knew about the wedding she doesn't even want to be a part of.

* * *

During that whole thing, All Might was video chatting with an old friend of his. He liked to have a bit of background noise so he usually turns on the TV whenever he is video chatting. He doesn't now why he likes the background noise, it just kinda reminded him of America.

"So you and her had an argument because you looked through her phone?", the friend asked while fiddling with some kind of gadget he seems to repair.

"The thing is, I was worried and wanted to know what she was hiding. I know it wasn't the best thing to do, but I care a lot about her, Dave. It's just like with you and your wife.", All Might responded to his friend, who just chuckled: "Well, the only difference there is, that I've known her for a long time, even before I went to college, Toshi."

"True. Sometimes I'm quite jealous not just of you but also jealous of Endeavor. The both of you are married and have children.", All Might stated.

"That's one thing he has that you don't have, Toshi.", Dave replied. Then the announcement for the wedding came up which made All Might listen closely. All Dave could hear was wedding. Assuming it was All Might who made the announcement, he congratulated his friend.

"That is not my voice.", was all All Might could say before the connection broke. All Might knew pretty well who was behind this wedding announcement.

**Author's Note:**** A shorter and a bit weird chapter, but hey, another chapter done. Please leave a review with constructive criticism. Hope you still enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 18: What went wrong?**

Sakura couldn't concentrate. She had hardly slept that weekend, and still couldn't sleep. This whole ordeal with the wedding and still being a bit mad at All Might had drained her a lot more than usual. She couldn't even keep up with work and the "preparations" for the wedding she didn't even know would actually take place. The news always broadcast a "special edition" because of the wedding in which they keep everyone up to date with the preparations. To top it all of, Sakura had to finish the security report on which she couldn't focus. To be fair, after the internships that the students did, Izuku didn't get hurt anymore, making her job a whole lot easier. Katsuki was still a pain in the ass with his constant yelling, but he was getting calmer thanks to Eijirou Kirishima. God that boy was a blessing, always cheerful and doing the right thing, saying that it's the manly thing to do. Sakura liked the students her brother was teaching, it reminded her of the class she was in when she started out at U.A. With that memory in mind, she dozed of to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she was back to being 14 years old, wearing the U.A school uniform and seeing everyone staring at her. She immediately knew she screwed up in class already.

"Did you enjoy your little nap, Aizawa? I understand that the incident with your parents is hard to accept, but please refrain from falling asleep in class.", the teacher said. Sakura just nodded and mumbled: "Yes, Ma'am."

Everyone else started giggling. Sakura got into U.A by sheer luck, she was one point away from having failed so she had to prove that she was capable of becoming a hero, though she already messed up on her first day of school. If this keeps happening, she would never be a hero and could never impress All Might with her quick thinking. She loved All Might, she was a huge fan of his, maybe his biggest fan, but she couldn't share her passion for him with anyone. Her classmates didn't like her, for obvious reasons.

"What do you have to do when you're outnumbered during a villain attack?", the teacher asked and Sakura raised her hand. She had the advantage that her parents and her brother were heroes, so she knew some tricks. As she was called on Sakura took a deep breath and answered: "The best course of action in a situation where you as a hero are outnumbered is to hold on as long as needed. Usually other heroes will come and help you in such a situation, but if that's not the case then it's best to run and try contacting police and other heroes. This would ensure that you are safe and the villains get what they deserve, justice."

Everyone thought of her as a nerd, but she just had the advantage of her family being pros already.

"Very good, Aizawa. If you keep up the progress, you might be able to be a pro yourself one day.", the teacher was praising her, which made her a bit uncomfortable.

"She is a nerd. She shouldn't even be in the hero course, let alone talk about one day being All Might's wife. As if the Number One Hero would settle with a lame ass quirk user like her.", Bryan called out and everyone in the class agreed and laughed at her.

"As if you don't have a celebrity crush, Bryan.", Sakura defended herself and Bryan just responded with: "I never said I don't have one, but I don't think I'll ever be their husband, other than you. Face it, Dumbkura, All Might would never ever love you."

Sakura was well aware that maybe All Might and her wouldn't end up together, but she was still allowed to dream, right? She swore that once they would have battle training she would fight that know-it-all and she was gonna win. What she lacked in physical strength she made up in brains. The Battle Sakura against Bryan would be Brains vs. Prawns.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Jaguchi. Aizawa works really hard to be a pro one day.", the teacher said. Bryan just rolled his eyes and dedicated himself to his work again. Sakura was happy that for once the teacher stood up for her.

After their first week it was finally time for their first hero lesson, the battle training.

"Battle Training! Get into your hero costumes and meet me at the place where the practical entrance exam was held.", the teacher said and left the students. Everyone grabbed the suitcases with their costumes and went to the changing rooms.

"Who are you gonna fight today Sakura?", a spunky green-haired girl asked while putting on her hero costume. To be fair, she looked like a gardener with a gas mask on her face and a bandana as her hat. Sakura liked that girl, she was nice enough to her to not make fun of her.

"I'm going to kick Bryan's ass, Hana. And I will be the winner.", Sakura said as she wrapped the binding cloth around her forearms. Every girl in the room looked at her in shock.

"You are not strong enough to fight Bryan. He might seriously hurt you.", the girls all said. Sakura put on her sleeves and started putting on her boots when she replied: "His quirk isn't as powerful as you guys think. It's flashy, true, but that's about it."

Sakura had put on her boots and left the girls changing room, but she could hear whispering come from it. She was sure that they were a bit worried about her, but then again, never really cared for her well-being. Once everyone was in their Hero costumes, everyone was whispering about the ultimate class battle, Bryan vs. Sakura. Sakura didn't care what everyone thought of her idea, she just wanted to proof herself, and the battle training was the only chance she got.

"Looking good, students. We will all have a one on one battle, the fighters are chosen randomly. You guys have 10 Minutes to fight each other and the one being captured or unable to fight anymore is the loser.", the teacher said cheerful. Everyone hoped that the fight Bryan vs. Sakura won't come to fruition, but it was pointless, it was the first battle that would take place.

"I'm gonna prove to everyone that you don't belong here, Sakura.", Bryan stated taking his fighting position. He wore a blue body suit, similar to All might's golden age costume, with a cape made out of water and white bots with holes in the sole. Sakura stared him down, she hated his face, hate how he had treated her ever since elementary school and how he treats her little crush. She will become a hero, a hero worthy of All Might's attention, even if it wouldn't be romantically.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna proof that I belong at this school and I will become a hero!", Sakura replied, posing to be ready for a fight.

"All Might would never like you. You're too weak to impress him.", Bryan laughed. That was the final straw. Sakura launched herself towards her rival and started throwing punches and kicks at him, which Ironically he could avoid mostly. Bryan wasn't the thinnest boy, he was actually a spoiled brat who always got what he wanted. Sakura on the other hand was always very humble and polite, the two couldn't be more different.

"The more you do that, the more tired out you get, Sakura.", Bryan said, pushing her away with his water quirk. Sakura hit a wall and cried out in pain, though it wasn't that painful. She lost, without knowing, her All Might figurine she always carries with her and Bryan picked it up, mocking her: "You still take that thing to school? What are you? 6?"

Sakura was shocked that he had his hands on her figurine. She flew in the air and kicked him in the back, causing hm to drop the figurine. As Sakura picked it up and dusted it of she simply stated: "You are not the boss of me, Bryan. I can do whatever I want with my life."

The fight was over and Sakura won, what a surprise to everyone. The other battles weren't nearly as entertaining as the battle Bryan vs. Sakura. Hana even complimented Sakura for winning. Sakura felt superior for once, but wasn't very popular still. She didn't mind though, she had her All Might figurine and the closure that she belonged at U.A.

On her way back home from school, she encountered a situation where a hero was needed but none were nearby. A little boy out of a window and would have died, if Sakura wouldn't have reacted and saved that boy with her quirk. People cheered her on and said that her quirk was so cool. The incident was even in the news the next morning, making it a bit uncomfortable for her. Hana, who was probably her best friend in the whole school was fascinated by Sakura's quick thinking in that situation. She said: "Your quirk is perfect for saving people. Mine is just a very strong fertilizer."

"Hana, your quirk is amazing. I couldn't think of anything more suitable for you Hana Taba.", Sakura responded. Hana hat the amazing quirk of letting Plants grow like vines with a gas that she emitted from her palms. Her name was very fitting though, because Hana meant flower. Her parents owned a pretty popular flower shop where Sakura liked to buy flowers with her mom. Now she bought flowers for her parents graves. Bryan was still mad at her for beating him in the battle training the day before.

Just as the lesson started, Sakura fell asleep in class.

* * *

When she woke up, she was back in her office again, like it was a weird dream. Sakura thought about what it meant. Was there something that she missed, a clue as to what went wrong that made her end up in her current situation? Now that she thought about it, she never met Bryan Jaguchi, also known as the aquatic hero Triton, during her hero work. Maybe the defeat was so harsh on him, that he got her into the situation. It started after the Tanabata were she was out on a date with All Might and Bryan was the bully he always was. That was the thing: Bryan was jealous of how well she adjusted after he nearly destroyed her life, now he wanted to make sure that his threat, that she would never be All Might's wife would come true.

* * *

Just as Sakura wanted to leave her office she found a lily with a little poem attached to it. The Poem read: "The air is blue and keen and cold and in a frozen sheath, enrolled. Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass seems clad miraculously with glass. But in that solemn silence is heard the whisper of every sleeping thing. Look. Look at me. Come wake me up. For still here I be."

Sakura had to smile because on the back of the poem was a note that read: "I thought I'd share my favorite poem with my favorite person. Toshi."

"Toshi, you are just so romantic.", Sakura thought and put the lily in her hair.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, another chapter done. The last part seems a bit random I know, but I needed something sweet to end this because I didn't wanna end it on an evil vibe, so yeah.**


	19. Chapter 19

**He wouldn't like me, would he?**

**Chapter 19: Racing against time**

After another sleepless night thinking about her upcoming wedding, she wasn't really a ray of sunshine in the morning. It irritated her that someone rang the door bell as early as 6 am. Because Shota was a heavy sleeper, Sakura quickly got into some clothes and went to open the door. Standing there was someone she hadn't expected in a million years.

"Triton, what a surprise to see you.", Sakura tried to smile at her hated rival.

"Nice seeing you too, Sakura.", Bryan, or Triton how he liked to be called, stated with the most fake smile in the world. Sakura raised an eyebrow and wanted to close the door, her rival however invited himself in.

"What do you want, Bryan? I don't have time for your mean comments.", Sakura rubbed her eyes. She was still sleepy, but Bryan didn't care.

"Nice home. I thought your home would be as dirty and ugly as you.", Triton grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes. Than she added: "It looks at least nicer than your face, Bryan."

Triton looked around the living room and scoffed. Of course he would find something that wasn't to his liking.

"You don't have to like my interior decorating, it's not YOUR house.", Sakura said and wanted him to leave. Bryan just smiled at her and asked: "Would you be so kind and bring me a tea?"

Sakura hated his guts but it wasn't very polite for a woman to deny a man something to drink, so she turned around to go in the kitchen. Just as her back was facing him, she felt a little pinch in her back and turned around again. Her vision became blurry and she held on to not get knocked out that easily again.

"Why did you do that, Bryan?", Sakura asked, falling to her knees and almost being asleep. Bryan just walked to her lifted her chin so she could see his face ad grinned: "I told you, you would never be All Might's wife."

"I did nothing…..to you….", with those words she was knocked out cold. Bryan scooped her up, left that house and threw her into his car. He had to admit, wouldn't he hate her as much as he does, she would make a fine wife for himself. After all, Sakura wasn't as ugly in his eyes as she used to be.

* * *

All Might has had enough of sleepless nights and dark nightmares. All he wanted was to just tell his love how sorry he was for looking through her phone. He wanted to hold her in his arms again, wanted to see her face and her smile and wanted to love her. He sighed, maybe it actually wasn't meant to be. Maybe the world didn't want them to be together. No, this was bullshit. All Might loved that woman, he wanted her by his side. He kinda was jealous of Endeavor at this point. Not that he was ever jealous, he just felt like Endeavor one-upped him on that. He left his bed, took a shower, got dressed and sat down on his couch turning on the TV. As he was zapping through the channels the news channel caught his eye. They had a feature on a wedding that would take place in a few hours.

"That is weird. Sakura and I….no, it's that stalker of hers.", All Might mumbled to himself. They showed the old chapel just outside the city. He immediately called his friend Tsukauchi, now was the time to tell him.

"Tsukauchi here, what do you need All Might?", his friend answered.

"Hey, remember I promised to tell you why I'm worried about Nightwing? Now is the time I can tell you and I need your help.", All Might explained. Tsukauchi just listened as All Might told him everything and then just said: "Alright, I'll help you. But please put on some formal clothes, we are crashing a wedding."

* * *

Sakura slowly woke up in the car, her vision still blurry, but she could tell she was being kidnapped.

"Oh, you woke up, Aizawa. Good, we are almost at our destination.", Bryan said and drove to the old chapel that she has visited a few days before. Sakura panicked and wanted to leave the car, but was unable to. Bryan just grinned at her, it was such an evil grin, that she thought she stood in front All for One or another powerful villain.

"I told you, you will never be All Might's wife. I figured you would try to run away so I made sure you weren't able to.", Bryan said and let her out of the car where she was surrounded by women at once.

"I fucking hate you Bryan. Why can't you just let me have one good thing?", Sakura asked ore to herself than her hated rival, though he replied with: "Because you don't deserve good things happening to you."

The women took her to a tent set up to make her hair and Makeup and put her into her wedding dress. As that was happening Bryan went inside the chapel and walked up to the groom.

"Everything goes according to plan. You'll have your queen, unless All Might shows up now.", Bryan said to Drac.

"Thank you, Triton.", Drac stated.

* * *

"I don't feel comfortable having to fight in an actual suit and not my hero costume, but I understand what you wanna tell me with this.", All Might said, pulling and adjusting the suit all the time while discussing the strategy with his friend.

"Well it's a wedding. You have to look presentable when, how did you put it, 'kidnapping' the bride back. Besides, I think, she'll like a bi more when you show up in a suit than your hero costume.", Tsukauchi just chuckled and helped All Might adjusting the suit. It was loose over All Might's body, because he was in his weak form. If All Might would be in his hero form now he would change back to his true form about halfway into this rescue mission. If it were just Sakura, he would be fine with that, she had said he was beautiful when he was in this form. To be fair she was drunk, but it was still valid for him.

"I hate wearing a suit. It's just so uncomfortable. I sometimes wonder how Nezu can walk around in one the whole day.", All Might said jokingly, though he really didn't really like suits. Tsukauchi, All Might and some Police officers git ready to go.

'Don't worry, my love. I'm on my way to save you', All Might thought.

* * *

Sakura was now ready to get married. She stood in front of the huge wooden door and was ready, well at least physically, mentally she wasn't ready. Why would she be mentally ready when she was about to marry a man who was stalking her and he best man would be the man she hated with a passion and who doesn't like her being happy.

"Please Toshi, hurry up and save me.", Sakura said and just like that the doors opened to reveal the whole chapel being full of old classmates and newscasters. Sakura was like frozen in place. She didn't wanna do this, she just wanted to run away and never return. Just as she wanted to turn around and just run away, she was forced to walk forward. Sakura looked to Bryan who used his quirk to move her. This quirk was very powerful when used against humans. No matter how much she was pulling at the threats they didn't rip, leaving her defenseless.

"Oh please hurry up, Toshi. I don't wanna end up the wife of a criminal.", Sakura screamed internally, and then she stopped, but she still couldn't move. This was it. This was the end of the world for her.

* * *

All Might was getting agitated. They were way too slow for his tastes and they already were pretty fast. But because the old chapel was outside of the city they had to slow down a bit to find the chapel. All Might would have found it at once but he wasn't the one driving. He was there before, and he would always find it again. It was about the woman he loved and he wanted to get there before it was too late. All Might didn't want to lose her, so he was very impatient. His 'rage' (if you could call it that) was fueled by the thought of never holding her in his arms ever again.

"There it is.", All Might stated and Tsukauchi stopped. All Might got into his Hero form and jumped out of the car, running to the door. He reached it just as it closed. He slammed his hands on the door, calling out "damn it" and putting his forehead to the door. He was too late to stop this before it even started. What kind of hero was he when he couldn't even save his girlfriend from an arranged marriage with a psycho stalker and serial rapist?

"We just have to wait a bit, All Might. Relax a bit, we'll get her out of there.", Tsukauchi assured his friend with a smile. Yes, All Might would get her out of there, crashing the wedding, his girlfriend was about to be married to a criminal and he wouldn't have that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, finally a new chapter. God I was sitting on this for months, now I'm really tired and actually pretty happy with the chapter. I thought about This Day Aria from My Little Pony when I planned this chapter, it actually turned out pretty good, at least for my standards.**


End file.
